Rain of Blood
by Vitreux
Summary: [On hold, major revising] One promise that would forever change the lives between two people, one night that would forever change history. Who said living with most feared assasin was easy? A love that survives all obstacles! BxK pairing...
1. In the midst of pouring rain ＊revised＊

**Rain of Blood**

-revised-

**Standard disclaimers apply, I don't own RK.**

**Chapter One**

In the Midst of Pouring Rain

* * *

She looked past her shoulders worriedly; there was no one behind her. 

Kaoru Kamiya stumbled in the midst of pouring rain. Damp locks of dark hair covered her pale features and the horror in her eyes glistened under the thundering sky, the violet kimono she wore clung to her frail, shivering form stubbornly when she wobbled. Mud splashed on her white legs as she tried to quick her unsteady pace. She panted and coughed, eyes searching around impatient to find out where she was. Blood flowed from the deep gashes up her thigh, leaving trails of thick red liquid down to her ankle; she was too occupied to notice that.

_Run._ Her mind screamed. _Move, legs, move!_

Her feet were numb and she couldn't command them the way she wanted to, knowing her strength was slipping away she unexpectedly bumped into something causing her to fall downwards toward the mud with a heavy splash. She cried out abruptly as she clutched her wound, blood seeping through her pale fingers slowly.

Then she heard panting. Kaoru lifted her head weakly, blinking her eyes as the rain danced on her face. A man was standing above her; he had the most unusual crimson hair that stood out under the murky sky, his face was shadowed but she knew he had been running too. He was alone, towering above like a statue. Mud splattered on his white hakama, but there was something else. Her heart thumped as she made out the silver weapon in his hand. The tip of it was dripping with the color that was painfully all too familiar.

The man had everything she had spent running away from, now the blood, the sword, the killing aura and his presence all splashed over her like a wave of nightmare.

She tried to stand up, only to fall down again. Pain overtook her senses as her head tilted up, staring at the dangerous man with her daring blue orbs.

"You," Kaoru uttered, "You made the rain of blood fall." With that, she closed her eyes and her world went black.

* * *

When he felt something hit him abruptly he was irritated. 

The night had gone more complex than he originally thought as he peered over his shoulder to make sure on one followed him. His hand throbbed and he held his katana tightly, urgency pounding in his veins as he fled. He knew he was against the wind and rain, every inch of his muscle whammed against the slitting sensation uninvitingly. Droplets of rain poured on his face soaking him to the bone; it may wash away the blood but not his sin.

His own heavy footsteps were mingled with someone else's, he noticed quickly. Darting his eyes left to right he cursed the maddening rain inwardly. They were making things harder to see. The more he ran, the closer the foreign footsteps got. He gripped his sword and prepared to meet whatever was coming. Surprisingly, a young woman chose that moment to bump into him.

He skidded to a halt completely as he saw the girl crashed down onto the muddy ground. Wisps of raven hair clung to her pale cheeks as she yelped, her hands grasping a particular spot on her upper thigh. Red liquid leaked from her trembling fingers, she was injured badly.

He saw her head lifting toward him, and he stared down at her. The blackness of her hair clashed with the pallor of her perfect oval shaped face. Her lips had gone purple but she refused to tremble. Streams of crimson blended with muddy water where she landed, but her long eyelashes fluttered to the object he held in his hand.

His eyes fell on the sword too. The glistening silver, bounded by souls he slaughtered mercilessly. The tip of the steel trickled with blood, the liquid never seemed to cease.

"You," he heard her spoke, "You made the rain of blood fall."

And she fainted in front of his amber eyes. He took a step back, surprised at her reaction.

If he didn't do something about her wounds, she would surely bleed to death within ten minutes. He frowned slightly while questions rushed through his mind. Did she know who he was? She didn't look frightened when she saw him; instead, her blue orbs looked shockingly demanding. Was she too naïve or was she just plain stupid? What was a girl like her, injured at the middle of night, running away from?

"He went that way!" Angry shouts roared from behind. He glanced past his shoulder and heard footsteps ascending. He looked down at the limp form, debating with himself. His eyes glimpsed over her wounds, she was breathing feebly like a ragged doll. A few seconds of splattering rain and wavering footsteps passed until he heaved a sigh of frustration, sheathed his sword with a snap and picked the girl up.

With a last look around his surroundings, the Legendary Hitokiri Battousai disappeared in the rain at a blink of an eye.

* * *

Kaoru was peering into darkness, her heart thumped by a terrible feeling of dread. Her mother held onto her body protectively, she could feel her trembling hands as she pulled her closer. 

"Be brave Kaoru, be brave." She heard her mother whisper.

Kaoru's eyes widened at the sudden scream on the other side of the room, her mother gasped and tightened her grip on Kaoru when the paper door was torn apart by a glistening sword. To her utter horror, she saw a recognizable body that lied across the corridor in a twisted way; pools of blood blinded her eyes as she saw the face that belonged to her father, eyes rolled up, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. She found herself screaming, losing her sanity as tears battered down her cheeks and she wailed, clutching to her mother desperately refusing to accept. A man emerged from the shadows, his bloodied sword hanging at his side.

"You." She heard her mother's strangled voice. "Why are you doing this?"

The man didn't reply. He walked toward them in a slow, unbearable pace. Kaoru felt her mother let go and she struggled her eyes open to see her standing between the man and herself.

"No," Kaoru prayed.

"I will not let you touch my daughter." Firm, strong.

"No…"

The man held up his sword, preparing to strike.

"_NO!_"

* * *

The girl whimpered as Battousai laid her down on the futon, her eyebrows were knotted together in a tight frown, beads of sweat formed on her bruised forehead as her face contorted into fear and regret. He kept his silence, listening to her short, rapid panting for a moment. Then he sat down beside her cross-legged with his sword leaning against his shoulder. 

"No… please…"

His eyes narrowed when he heard her whimper once more, he could sense pain in her mutterings and he wondered what she was seeing behind those closed eyelids.

"Don't hurt them…"

He knew what nightmares were like, how they crept mutely into your mind, murdering their way to the core of your heart and took away the slightest shimmer that lingered there. They were like unstoppable plagues; the more you tried to erase them the deeper they plant into your conscious, leaving a tattered and damaged soul under their spell.

The girl's hand found its way gripping onto his hakama without him noticing, tossing her head left to right her chest rose up and down unhappily. Battousai watched her behind shadowed red bangs; she was too young to be haunted by nightmares. She was not like him; her hands were not stained nor were her innocence. He scooped her hand away from his tainted hakama, but her hand only clenched onto his fingers persistently and refused to let go. He paused, feeling the quivers she sent. Then, he simply lifted his other hand and placed it on her burning forehead. His palm felt cold compared to her heated skin. He waited; gradually her breathing no longer came in short, rapid gasps and the frown she wore faded. Her hand was loosing its strength on his fingers and he let it slid down slowly onto the futon.

He stared down at the girl with his amber eyes, knowing she was no longer weighed by nightmares. His hand on her forehead still stayed at its place to make sure. He found himself studying her.

He remembered the look in her blue orbs when she craned her neck up to meet his face under the rain. He was merely surprised when he didn't see fear swimming in those bottomless eyes. Unlike other people, they reflected a tinge of anger. Perhaps he realized he couldn't tore his eyes away from her that moment, a noise at the back of his mind told him he couldn't just leave her there. Not knowing where else to take her, plus bad weather conditions he ended up standing at the entrance of his quarters carrying a wounded girl in his arms.

_It was not the brightest idea_, he remarked to himself.

There was something about this girl. Something he had not known before. He sighed. This girl would be a problem. Damn the voices at the back of his mind. Damn the weather. His lips thinned into a grim line. Damn himself for being so considerate.

_Tomorrow,_ he retrieved his hand from the sleeping form quietly, _tomorrow she leaves._

Satisfied at his final thoughts, he found a spot leaning against a wall and closed his eyes briefly, allowing the moment for him to actually relax.

The last thing he remembered were the wisps of raven-dark hair before he dozed off into a light sleep, with only the two of them in the room.

* * *

**Sorry people…I decided to revise my first chapter first! What do you think of it? I think it's better than the one I wrote before… and maybe a bit more reasonable?**

**I'm back on track! Tell me if it's better! YOU guys are the reason why I didn't give up on this fic!**


	2. Scars across the Moon ＊revised＊

**Rain of Blood**

-revised-

**Standard disclaimers apply, I don't own RK**.

**Chapter Two**

Scars across the Moon

* * *

Kaoru woke up slowly; it was like swimming through inky water. It took several moments to figure out how to open her eyes but when she did, her visions swam and all she could make out was the white ceiling above. She became aware of the sharp pain jagging at every part of her body when she tried to sit up from her original position. She felt like all her energy was swooped away by the single movement and her leg throbbed in time with her heartbeat. Her head was causing a terrible headache and she blinked twice, lifting her hands up slowly to touch her cheeks. She withdrew them the instant her fingers made contact with trails of dried tears from last night, and uninvitingly images of blood, flickering swords and her own scream of agony struck her like a hard brick. Her lips trembled as she searched around the surroundings in panic, hoping to catch a glimpse of something living in the room. When she found none, she shrunk back on the futon with her eyes fixed absently on the whiteness above once more, not even caring where she was.

Thunder boomed distantly as the rain continued to pour endlessly, but Kaoru heard none of it. Her thoughts wandered to her dojo, how she would smile when she saw her family waiting for her return. Her father was a man of honor, not only was he a trained swordsman but also a well-known government official. She would never forget the day her father opened the dojo, she even remembered how many pieces of clouds were drifting in the sky. He told her a sword was not a tool for murder, but a tool you use to protect the ones you love. The sword that protects. She closed her eyes at the thought. If what her father said was true, then why…

She swallowed the lump in her throat and did not stop the tears from sliding down. Her eyes stung like hell but it was nothing compared to the torment battling inside her mind. Thunders struck again, a raging storm was about to come. Kaoru's body shook with silent sobs; her long shadow loomed on the floor making her look smaller in a world that was too unfair.

* * *

He lurked behind the cold wall and waited. His calloused hand draped across the katans that hung at his side and took a step closer. The splattering rain roused his ki as a slayer and he knew it was time.

"_You die Battousai, and I take what belongs to me."_

The moment he tore the paper door open so quickly that no one noticed it until Battousai had whipped out his sword and swept the air with it like a God-like speed. Lifeless bodies fell down individually as he slashed them without any sign of hesitation. Blood dotted his face, his amber eyes glowed in the darkness, there was the metallic taste again.

He walked without stepping on any of the dead bodies toward the final entrance. Droplets of fresh blood trickled down his silver katana, leaving dark blotches behind on the wooden floor as he strolled. His stony expression did not change when he revealed himself before his enemies. Their faces were of fear, crushed under his piercing gaze. Battousai had the look to kill; it was a face only an assassin could hold.

"Don't come any closer Battousai! We've got guns!" one voice broke the intensive atmosphere and a man raised his gun and aimed shakily at him. Others started to aim their guns at him also. Then, thunders of repeatedly gunshots cut through the silent night. Battousai smirked before bullets and smoke filled the small room.

"Stop!" a man dressed in dark green gi ordered firmly. The gunshots stopped immediately; they saw nothing but waves of dust and ash floating before them.

"Sir?"

"Quiet." The man snapped. His eyes tried to peer into the smoke when suddenly something silver flashed. Before he had the chance to turn toward the source of the cry, his comrades fell to the ground with sickening thuds while crimson blinded his vision. His muscles froze rigid cold; standing right in front of him was the Legendary Hitokiri. He saw him wipe away the blood at the corner of his mouth, the tainted sword he held in his hands glared mischievously at him.

Realization dawned on the young leader, so it was going to end this way. "I'm no match for you Battousai."

The redheaded assassin did not reply and rested his sword against the leader's neck. He stared at his own blade and voices at the back of his mind echoed clearly.

_The cycle has no end._

In a swift motion Battousai brought his sword up, pausing a second to gather the strength that was going to be needed later, and crashed it down with all his might.

* * *

Somewhere in Kaoru's conscious she heard footsteps. Long, heavy footsteps. She sat now, carefully not to put pressure on her wound. She heard a soft click of the shouji door and she brought her azure eyes up to meet the silhouette that stood a few feet away from her. A bright burst of thunder roared and Kaoru could see his body outlined harshly by the jagged light. His dark blue gi clung to his lean body as water dripped incessantly down. Darkness returned abruptly but Kaoru could still see those amber eyes, gleaming like molten gold. Her breath was caught in her throat as another fleeting lightening occurred and she was astounded by his crimson hair, just like the moment she bumped into him under the rain. 

At that instant she immediately knew why she was there.

When thunders struck, Battousai wasn't expecting a woman to be sitting on his futon with a look of surprise after he returned. He met her azure eyes and he remembered how daring and obvious those orbs were last night. Her beautiful long black hair framed her petit face gracefully and hung past her shoulders down to her waist; her skin was not as pale compared to their last encounter, but nevertheless they still glowed an innocent milky color that he yearned to touch. She was indeed a beautiful woman. And her eyes, he simply couldn't tore his eyes away from them. A familiar feeling began to spread but he didn't know what those tingling sensations were. He took a step closer to the frail girl as if attracted by a magnet, another step; he stopped when he was no more than three feet in front of her.

Kaoru's eyes never left his, even when he advanced toward her she still held his blazing amber. Strangely, her palm became sweaty. Never in her life had she been so nervous, not even when she trained with her father under many students' gaze. Her hands tightened into grips when he stood facing her, opening her mouth the words escaped before she had the chance to register.

"We finally meet."

Kaoru covered her mouth in shock, _we finally meet? Finally?_ She was confusing herself; standing in front of her was a man she never came across with. Why on earth did she say such puzzling words?

Battousai's eyes widened, he stared unbelievingly down at Kaoru and his heart thumped in an erratic speed. Her words continuously rang in his ears as his head spin in uncertainty. _We finally meet…finally…_

Strangely, an overwhelming sense of grief crept into both his body and soul and he found it impossible to breathe properly.

It was a very, very heartbreaking feeling.

Kaoru composed herself and spoke "I… I want to thank you."

Battousai sucked in his breath.

"You saved me last night, didn't you?"

He never had this sense of insecurity before, no, he was a powerful murderer, he had been through countless of deadly situations before, even when he faced death itself he was not afraid. And there was this woman, sitting right under his eyes speaking the words that could so easily control his mood, and he was clueless on how this could possibly happen. This was intolerable!

"Who are you?" he asked in a low tone.

Kaoru paused and looked away while Battousai's eyes narrowed in slight anger. He snatched Kaoru's kimono and pulled her closer to his face, he didn't know where his anger came from but he couldn't stand the fact of her looking away from him.

"Do you know who I am?" he hissed.

Kaoru's cerulean eyes locked with his turmoil amber once more. "You're bleeding."

Indeed, various scars were shown on his body when thunder roared. Battousai looked at her shadowed face, "I know that." he let go of her suddenly and turned to his backside.

"Do they hurt?"

"I'm used to it." He replied harshly, hoping to stop her mesmerizing voice.

Kaoru traced her eyes along his firm back and felt her muscles soften. She wanted to stand up but the wound on her leg rejected causing her to yelp in pain. Battousai caught her falling form swiftly and Kaoru had to cling onto him for support. Neither of them moved and Kaoru could feel his hot breaths on her cheeks, and unexpectedly she had the urge to cry in his arms. There was something about his presence, something about the bitter look in his eyes made her tears want to collapse like a broken dam. Who was this man? How could he turn her guard down so easily by a single glance? Or even a breath?

"Foolish girl," Kaoru heard his husky voice. She was about to tilt her head up when Battousai carried her off the ground and placed her on the futon slowly. Her questioning gaze was stopped by his warning glance.

"Stay." He commanded and sat cross-legged beside her lying form. Maybe…maybe he should get a doctor to treat her wound appropriately. He mentally slapped himself for being so considerate.

"My name," Kaoru started and looked at the white ceiling above. "My name is Kamiya Kaoru."

Battousai's head snapped at her name. "Kamiya? You're Kamiya?"

"You know someone in my family?" Kaoru tossed her head sideways and asked eagerly.

"No." his answer melted Kaoru's hope.

"Oh."

Battousai cast his head down. He knew the name Kamiya; it was a name that his boss and organization was against during Japan's chaotic riots. She couldn't possibly be _that_ Kamiya, could she?

"What's your name?" Kaoru's question cut off his thoughts. "You do have a name, don't you?"

He paused. "People call me Battousai."

"Battousai?" Kaoru repeated. He was expecting her to shrink back in fear by knowing he was the most fearful assassin that people murmured about in the darkest nights, but when she didn't, he asked

"Do you know who I am now?"

"Yes." Kaoru closed her eyes. "I know who you are, the Legendary Hitokiri Battousai."

He did not even sense a hint of panic in her voice. "Aren't you afraid?"

"Should I be?" she questioned back. "You saved me didn't you? There's no reason for me to be afraid of someone that saved my life."

She caught Battousai off guard. Her words weighed on him as he grew silent; no one had said something like that to him in his entire life. This girl was full of unexpected things, he thought to himself.

"Gomen nasai, for taking your futon."

No one had apologized to him before also, never.

"…I don't sleep on it."

"Honto? Where do you sleep?"

"An assassin never sleeps."

Eyelashes fluttered. "It's not easy."

"What is not easy?"

Her eyes met his. "I know how you feel."

"How would _you_ know how I feel?" he growled.

Her dry lips formed into a sad smile. She reached her arm up and touched the spot in-between his knotted eyebrows. Battousai flinched when their skin made contact.

"It's so tight, you have so many worries…" Kaoru gently soothed his frown away. Bolts of electricity shot through him and he couldn't snatch her hand away, in fact he couldn't even move.

When she retrieved her hand he immediately missed her warmth. He stared down at her and a realization dawned on him quietly.

Things would be different from now on.

* * *

**MAJOR changes!**


	3. Time ＊revised＊

**Rain of Blood**

-revised-

**Standard disclaimers apply, I don't own RK.**

**Chapter Three**

Time

* * *

The wind caressed his face like a soft whisper, then there was silence. He did not open his eyes; it was soothing to be lying here like this. He slept soundlessly in a dimension he was not aware of; unbelievingly his steady heartbeats told him he felt absolute serene and secure. His left cheek was buried into silk fabric and his hands were holding onto something warm, the scent of cherry blossoms only lured him deeper into a gentle embrace. 

He felt a hand resting softly on his head and he found himself sinking into the tender touch. He opened his eyes revealing his lavender orbs; the color of pink sakura petals overwhelmed him as he breathed in. His head was resting on someone's lap. The warm source in his hands belonged to the owner of whom he was clinging onto. He looked up and a ray of sunshine dawned upon his face, he blinked and saw a shadow looming over him blocking away the light. He reached his hand up and made contact with soft, soft skin.

"_Rest, Kenshin."_

He opened his mouth and called out that person's name, but he could not hear his own voice.

"_Close your eyes…"_

He obeyed, and drifted into another deep slumber.

＊

When Battousai shifted back to conscious his eyes felt sore and realized there were two paths of dried tears on his cheek. He touched them and frowned at his hands. His concentration shattered when he heard the calm breathing the sleeping form on his futon made. Staring at her face for a short while, he then got up and went to clean himself for the morning.

After finished eating breakfast, Battousai went inside his room again and saw Kaoru's eyes opened and fixed at the ceiling above.

"You're awake."

Kaoru tried to lift herself up but Battousai's words stopped her.

"Your wounds haven't healed yet."

Kaoru gave out a sigh. "I had a dream last night."

Battousai lifted his eyebrow at the coincidence, he thought he had one last night too but he couldn't recall much of it. All he remembered was the loneliness his heart felt when he woke up… _and those tears._

"I dreamed of fireflies, it was at night… and I felt very, very sad." Hearing no reply, she smiled wearily. "Gomen, you're probably not interested."

Battousai remained impassive. "If you're hungry, food's on the table." He pointed and turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

He looked back at her and Kaoru saw rebuke in his eyes, but that did not stop her. "You're going to pick up your sword, am I right?"

"Go to sleep."

"Battousai, I don't believe slashing your katana brings happiness."

"Little girl like you wouldn't understand. I have my beliefs, and you have yours, leave it that way."

"I do understand! My family…" Kaoru's hands tightened into grips. "My family was murdered." Battousai's eyes expanded in shock, questions surrounding her two days ago all found their answers at this moment. He looked away as silence engulfed them.

"I'm sorry." He spoke quietly.

Kaoru shook her head and her eyes watered. "I'm the only one alive, and I understand what it was like to have your family's lives taken away from you."

"…I don't know what family is."

Kaoru looked up at him; she didn't expect this assassin to have a blissful history but she was surprised at the fact that he survived all on his own through many years.Her face saddened. _It must be hard, excruciating even._

"Otou-san… otou-san once told me a swordsman's belief is the reason for him to never let go of his sword." She started, Battousai's eyes trailed to the floor.

"_For a brighter future, Himura, sacrifices must be made."_

"Is wielding your sword to slay part of your belief, Battousai?"

He gripped his katana firmly. "I know the weight of my weapon."

Kaoru's eyes stayed on his silver blade. "It was ironic that my life has been saved by your hands, but the object you hold is the nightmare I've been running away from."

Memories of that night flowed back to Battousai like a stream of water. "Is it better if I leave you in pools of crimson?" he decided to ask.

"To tell the truth… I don't know." Battousai's heart thumped upon hearing her answer but he didn't know why. "Sometimes I wonder why kami-sama left me alive and breathing, when I should have been dead and gone to another world with my family."

Battousai stared at her delicate face, and in his mind words suddenly broke out. _You cannot die. You most possibly can not die. You must live._

And the next moment he became confused. He didn't understand why his heart would shrink in fear by just imagining her face painted with droplets of blood. The only thing he was sure of was he cannot bear the sorrow and pressure the image in his head gave him.

"You must live…" He murmured. "You cannot die."

Kaoru's blue orbs were locked with his amber ones, after that she became silent.

She forgot about the throbbing of her wound when she rose and headed toward him, forgot about the sword he held in his hand, she forgot what they were talking about before.

All that mattered, was this man standing in front of her. At this minute, at this second.

She became lost in his eyes.

It was an incredible long gaze between them, in reality maybe only two minutes passed but it felt like they traveled through two centuries.

"Battousai…"

"That's not my real name."

Kaoru touched his face, this time he didn't flinch. He closed his eyes and leaned in to her touch, unexpectedly his eyes started to sting.

"My name is Kenshin…" it came out as a whisper.

_Kenshin._

Kaoru started to tremble. She knew that name.

Time seemed to travel back many decades ago, there was something between them they did not know, something buried and forgotten.

But then Kaoru's head started to hurt. She withdrew her hand and she fell into Battousai's arms, snapping them both out of their reverie.

"You…" Battousai noticed Kaoru's pained expression.

"My head…" she breathed heavily, "it hurts…"

Battousai touched her forehead with his own, "So hot… you're having a fever!" he picked her up swiftly and trotted to the doorway, but was stopped by Kaoru's firm grasp on his arm.

"I'll be fine… leave me here."

"I'll take you to a doctor."

"No, please." Kaoru looked pleadingly into his eyes.

Battousai studied her for a while, then gave out a sigh and walked back to his futon. He helped her lie down and covered her with blankets, placing a piece of wet cloth on her forehead.

"Thank you…" Kaoru said in a small voice.

Battousai watched her as she closed her eyes.

_Something about her,_ he voiced in his mind,_ I cannot refuse her._

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he dropped his eyelids as silence filled him. When he re-opened his eyes, they burned in amber flames.

Picking up his katana and casting back a last glance, Battousai got up as a voice echoed at the back of his mind.

_Battousai is the title you are willing to bear. The only mission you are going to fulfill is to wield your katana_

_You don't think, emotion doesn't mean anything to you._

Battousai's pace quickened as his amber bangs hid away his eyes.

There was no turning back the instant he picked up his katana; he knew it was a path he chose voluntarily. But why did his heart tear up when he walked out of his room? With his back to _her_?

Back inside the room, Kaoru heard his footsteps descending further and further away. She understood nothing could be done if she continued to stay here like this. There was a place she wanted to go and to stay there only. She had to go there now. Having her mind set, she forced herself up ignoring the condition of her body.

* * *

Battousai roamed through the streets of Tokyo. He spotted his prey earlier and kept his follow for a while. It was all he could do right now, partly because it was daytime and partly because he could not concentrate. In his mind a battle was raging. Was it all right to leave that girl alone like this? Should he head back? But what about his task? Was it really fine? 

Battousai himself was surprised how his aim had wavered ever since Kaoru bumped into his life. Her words would always find a way to breakthrough his barrier uninvitingly, and what he was most confused at was his reaction when they first talked.

"_We finally meet."_

He could never erase those words, and the sound of his heart breaking after hearing her speak.

He was sure they had never met each other before this, but why oh why, did grief and insecurity washed over him then?

And the event that happened back at his quarter, he even told her his name.

He never told anyone his name. He never told anyone anything about him in fact.

"Damn it." Battousai cursed when he lost track of his prey due to his questions pouring inside. He turned to a corner and searched around, still no sight of him.

"Oh… my stick… young one, have you seen my walking stick?" Battousai noticed an old woman making her way to cling onto his hakama, bearing her whole weight on him with shaky grips. "My walking stick, I can't walk without it, have you seen it?"

Battousai picked up her stick lying a few centimeters away and handed to her wordlessly. The old woman gasped and thanked him, it was then Battousai realized she was blind.

"Thank you, thank you. Young one, what is your name?"

"You don't need to know." That was right, he should have said this.

"I hear trouble and inconsistency in your voice," The old woman smiled, exposing gaps of her missing teeth. "Something is bothering you."

Battousai turned to stride away.

"Don't let what your mind thinks confuse you, follow your heart."

He stopped.

"What does your heart tell you? Don't regret it before it's too late!"

Battousai whirled around only to find that old woman gone out of sight. He looked at the road out of this small valley and saw crowds of people, not even catching a glimpse of that old woman. Her words repeated in his mind as he stared at his katana.

"_What does your heart tell you?"_

Images of Kaoru flooded his vision.

_Can't leave her._

Her touch that still lingered on his cheek.

_I can't leave her._

He cursed again and changed the direction he was heading to originally.

* * *

**Author's note:** Whoa I'm thinking of taking my original chapters out so I can sort them out correctly! 


	4. Chase ＊revised＊

**Rain of Blood**

-revised-

**Standard disclaimers apply, I don't own RK.**

**Chapter Four**

Chase

* * *

Battousai slid the paper door open, expecting to see Kaoru lying on his futon as usual. He felt himself stiffen at the empty spot he saw; blood seemed to run cold in his veins as his eyes searched through the entire room urgently. Heartbeats pounded in his ears and he continued to rummage, hoping to see a glint of her azure eyes. 

_She's not here._

Battousai panicked.

_She's not here…_

It was impossible, he had only left here for no more than half an hour, did she forget about the fact that there was a wound on her leg and a fever tormenting her?

His hand went up to where his heart ached and his nails dug deep into his flesh. He did not want to go through this feeling again, he had to find her. His heart told him so.

He noticed there was something hidden under the blankets, and hauled them up discovering a pink ribbon. This ribbon belonged to Kaoru, how could he possibly not know? He picked it up and kept it safe in his hand.

In a matter of seconds his legs moved on their own, speeding out of his room for one purpose and that purpose only.

He had to find her.

* * *

Kaoru's whole body seemed paralyzed as she stood alone in the battering rain, staring at the torn and tattered house she had spent her life living in for the past sixteen years. She let out a warm foggy breath into the chilling air and squeezed her violet kimono for mental support. 

She tried to lift her face up when she walked into the dojo, like a proud student her father once taught. Grey cinders specked the timber furniture her family used to own, reminding Kaoru of that night's blazing fire. Her very existence had been swept away and smoldered into ashes under the bleeding moon.

She shivered when a wind picked up causing layers of kimono fluttering heavily against her soaked skin. Gently, Kaoru stepped inside the largest room; paint had been torn off from the ceiling revealing fragments of burnt timber underneath, the only thing she recognized was the bokken stand. Her vision once again became blurry as she traced over the holder with trembling fingers.

"Otou-san… okaa-san…" tears slid down her cheeks.

"_What's the matter, Kao-chan?" Her father placed his large hand over Kaoru's head, offering a warm smile._

"_I lost! Shinn-nii-chan beat me again! It's all because I'm a girl…" she wailed._

_Her father chuckled, his rich, deep voice echoed in her little mind._

"_Kao-chan, it's not because you're a girl. It's because of this." He pointed at her head._

"_My head?"_

"_What you think and what you believe. Before you pick up your bokken in your head you already lost, because you think girls are weaker than boys."_

_Kaoru's big eyes widened at his father's words._

"_You are strong, Kao-chan. If you believe and never give up, you can achieve anything… I know you can."_

Kaoru never expected she could never hear those words again. And her mother's smile… it used to be her strength. Anger and denial welled up inside of her, she was angry because she could not save them from silver blades, she was in denial because she did not understand who would want to do such a thing.

Yes, that was what she needed to find out, the man behind this murder. If that day ever comes, she swore she would…

WHAM!

Kaoru whirled around as she heard the noise, someone was coming! Her eyes darted from left to right, trying to find an appropriate place for her to hide. When she did, she sucked in her breath and waited quietly behind closed doors.

Through the crack, she managed to see a shadow standing in front of the doorway. Sweat formed on her forehead as her breathing became labored.

_No, not now…_ her fever was getting a better hold of her, she tried to fight back the dizziness and begged the throbbing to stop._ Onegai!_

A young man with green gi stepped inside. His dark cold eyes explored around the damaged room carefully and he thinned his breathing. Barely, he could make out the quick inhales and exhales.

_There._ He pulled out his katana slowly and walked toward the source. His jet-black hair whipped around his face as he came nearer and nearer, his high ponytail danced in rhythm and stopped in time when he paused in front of a closet.

Kaoru's pupils enlarged when she saw his face through the crack. Her eyes were magnified to his black orbs and she remembered, he was the man that brought down the sword and ended her dream two days ago. There wasn't a trace of emotion when he looked down at her, and there still wasn't any now.

"I found you." He announced as if it was the last words for her to hear. The next second his sword came crashing down and Kaoru scarcely missed it just in time she rolled out. She yelped in pain as the wound on her leg ripped open and blood started to spread on her kimono. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming and glared straight into his eyes.

"You." Anger flickered in her tone. "Whose orders are you obeying?"

"You should worry about yourself right now." The man once again came near her and raised his sword. "I won't let you escape again."

Kaoru blocked his blow with a piece of timber nearby, the edge of his sword embedded deep into the wood and Kaoru's hands shook from the weight. Pressing it further down the man leaned in his face and locked Kaoru's eyes with his once more.

"No use." He smashed the timber in half easily; Kaoru dragged herself away as far as possible. He stepped on the loose end of her kimono to stop her from moving. Kaoru scooped up a handful of dust and threw it at him, causing him to shut his eyes and drew back few steps. Kaoru took the chance and ran; gathering the last strength left in her and sped without looking back.

The man composed himself and followed the direction Kaoru had disappeared with a frown on his face.

She didn't know how long she had been running or where to head to, her eyesight was getting worse due to her headache and she wondered if the world was spinning. She avoided wide streets and crowds, not willing to bring danger to innocent people. Her warmth was slipping away, but she refused to give up. At last when her strengths betrayed her, she collapsed on the muddy ground with a soft thud and blinked her eyes weakly.

_I cannot give up._

She squeezed her hands as tears wound up in her closed eyelids.

_I cannot give up…_

Rain skipped on her face and she struggled. It was as if her body weighed over a thousand tons.

"I… I promised myself I will never give up." She choked.

"It's enough."

Kaoru craned her neck slightly to see her murderer glaring down. His sword shone menacingly in his hands and as Kaoru stared at it, a face began to form in her mind.

"_Kenshin…"_

It was so strange; she did not expect to see him in her mind during her last remaining breaths.

"Meet your death Kamiya, as you should have two nights ago."

But the impact never came.

Kaoru felt herself being swooped up into someone's arms; she opened her eyes wearily to see wisps of amber hair, it felt so warm.

"Battousai?" The man called out and jumped back after Battousai held up his katana horizontally to block his attack.

Battousai's amber hair stood out under the pouring rain and his eyes were gleaming with anger. "Kanda." He acknowledged.

"What are you doing, Battousai? Unhand her." Kanda growled. "Katsura-sama wishes it."

His hold on Kaoru only tightened. He looked down at her and felt his heart jabbed by the sight. Blood were splashed on her face and her skin glowed in a shade of unhealthy pink, he touched her face and expectedly she was burning. He had to end this fast.

Battousai ripped off a piece of his blue gi and wrapped it around her wound; Kaoru grimaced and fell into unconsciousness. He watched her face with guilt and regret, silently vowing he would never let this happen again.

Ever.

After placing her softly against a tree trunk Battousai met face to face with his opponent. Holding his katana in place, he asked in a low tone.

"Did you do this to her?"

Kanda gripped his weapon and glared back. "They were orders."

At the blink of an eye Battousai disappeared and Kanda held up his katana to prevent the assault that was coming, Battousai lunged at Kanda from the air and roared in fury, the clashing sound of metal against metal vibrated throughout the rain as they both jumped back.

"Do you plan to betray Katsura-sama Battousai?" Kanda shouted.

Battousai did not bother to answer as he charged toward him again. In his mind words continued to repeat, _she cannot die, she must live!_

The organization Battousai belonged to had a manager, his name was Suou Katsura. He gave orders to his assassins; men like Kanda and himself obey him and kill for him only. They had one ultimate goal- to overthrow the state of Bakumatsu regime. It was for the sake of a brighter future, Katsura told them. It was his belief.

Unfortunately, they had to assassinate people related to the government as well.

Kaoru's father was one of them.

"I know that!" Battousai snarled and swung his blade, scarring Kanda's left arm. "I don't believe someone like her will become a threat to us."

"She is no exception." Kanda wielded his sword again and Battousai blocked it. "This is the first time I've seen you protecting someone." He pushed his weight on his katana with a grunt and aimed for Battousai's stomach. "Did you fall in love with her Battousai?"

Battousai leaped away and stared at his black eyes.

_Did I? Is that the reason why I care for her this much?_

_I don't know._

Kanda released a yell and ran toward him, Battousai grasped his katana firmly and prepared himself.

_I don't know, but I **will** protect her!_

Kanda changed his direction suddenly due to Battousai's alarm, and he dashed toward the tree with full speed.

"Kaoru!"

SLASH!

Kanda's pupils expanded in shock, the tip of his sword entered Battousai's left shoulder when it should have had been Kaoru's throat. Battousai's right hand gripped his blade tightly as his blood trickled down the edge. Slowly, he pulled out Kanda's sword out of his shoulder, coughing out blood in order to do so but he did not hesitate.

On the corner of Kanda's mouth, blood began to drip also. Battousai's katana had driven deep into his stomach; he stared at his gash and smiled ridiculously to himself.

"As expected from the most fearsome assassin…" Kanda choked as Battousai threw Kanda's katana to the ground, and withdrew his own sword.

"We fought together once, I will not kill you today." Battousai replied coldly.

Kanda fell to the ground and watched as Battousai picked up Kaoru. He was stunned to see worry in his amber eyes.

"Kaoru…" Battousai whispered, savoring the feel of his tongue rolling out her name.

_I just want to protect you._


	5. Whispers of the night ＊revised＊

**Rain of Blood**

-revised-

**Standard disclaimers apply, I don't own RK.**

**Chapter Five**

Whispers of the Night

* * *

_I am a killer. I fought for justice. I fought for pain. But no one I have met in my blood-shedding life, drove me like you. I breathed for you, Kaoru. I would have killed for you._

Battousai watched the sleeping girl on the futon, completely unsure on what to do besides staring at her delicate face. There were times when he reached out his hand wanting to touch her but after moments he would always withdrew his hands and sigh to himself.

There were too many questions, too many gaps between them. He wanted to know so much more about her than just her name.

He glanced at his katana resting nearby, he knew he just made the biggest mistake an assassin could have ever done- he betrayed the head of his organization. Kanda probably went back and informed Katsura-sama about it and understanding the procedure that would follow better than anyone else… Battousai weighed his punishment; it would not be taken lightly that was for sure.

A slight knock brought Battousai to his attention; he turned his head in time to see a woman in her late twenties step inside.

"Megumi-dono." Battousai dropped his head politely.

"Ah. Himura-san, how is the girl?" Megumi put down a tray of medical equipment and kneeled on the opposite side from Battousai with Kaoru in the middle.

"She's been sleeping." He replied quietly and watched Kaoru with tranquil eyes. In a way, it was Battousai's kind of gentleness.

Megumi studied his face in silence. "Does Katsura-sama know about this?"

Battousai shook his head.

"You know he won't be pleased to hear this. Who is this young woman?"

"Her name is Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru."

Megumi's eyes widened and words escaped her mouth, "Himura-san! You know the consequences! What on this blood-spattering world have gotten in you? Have you lost your mind?"

"I am not losing my mind," Kenshin said firmly and looked into the doctor's eyes. "I know what I'm doing. It's too late to turn back now."

Shock and confusion swarmed in Megumi's head. Her gaze stayed on Battousai's face, then switched to Kaoru's face, then back to him again. "Why are you doing this?"

Battousai did not answer.

Megumi gave out a loud sigh and changed the question. "Do you know her?"

Battousai shook his head again.

Megumi had the urge to yell at his face to get some sense into this man but she understood his stubbornness all too well. Feeling somewhat exhausted she adjusted her pose and straightened her back. "I don't know what you are thinking but know this, it was not a smart move."

Silence was his answer, she did not mind. Looking down at Kaoru once more, her perfectly oval-shaped face, dark long eyelashes, cherry lips and beautiful black hair, Megumi's face softened. It was the first time to see Battousai willing to spend his time on someone, in fact, saving her despite the consequences. She stared at the bandages wrapped around Battousai's torso and asked gently. "How is your wound?"

"It's nothing. It'll heal soon enough."

Yes, she knew he would say that.

Megumi dipped a small piece of dry cloth into the water and squeezed it, "I think she has magical powers, Kamiya Kaoru,"

Battousai looked at her in question.

"Over the years I spent working under Katsura-sama, I am the one who always treat your wounds every time you got injured." Megumi put the wet cloth on Kaoru's forehead as she continued speaking, "Not once I've seen you with a look with emotions swimming in those eyes."

Battousai remained quiet as she looked back at him and smiled. "But I saw it today, Battousai's gentleness."

He turned his head to another direction and closed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Megumi sighed, "Still not used to this kind of situation I assume. That's fine," she stood up to leave and paused on the way out. "Don't worry, my people won't tell Katsura-sama any of this."

She smiled when she heard him say thank you and walked down the corridor into the darkness.

＊

"Megumi-san, where is Ken-… Battousai?" Kaoru asked when she opened her eyes and absorbed Megumi's explanation on what had happened one night ago.

"So he told you his name?" Megumi chuckled.

"Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to…"

"It's all right, he'll be back."

Kaoru felt her whole body relaxing upon hearing about him. She looked at Megumi from beside, "Megumi-san… I don't know how to thank you, you don't have to do this."

"There is no need to thank me, Himura-san is the one that brought you here."

A small smile tugged at Kaoru's lips. "Yes… I want to thank him properly. Do you know when he is coming back?"

"Soon, he'll be back soon." Megumi answered, Kaoru did not catch the concern in her eyes when their eyes met, Megumi wondered if she should tell her about the situation they were in at this moment.

"Megumi-san?" Kaoru asked in a small voice.

"Yes?"

"You are very kind."

Megumi froze at her spot, blinking her eyes several times. "Ah." She was starting to understand now, why Battousai was willing to save her.

Right now, let this girl rest.

Megumi didn't want her to worry; truth was always a cruel thing.

* * *

"Katsura-sama, Himura Battousai has arrived."

"Bring him in."

A man in black gi bowed and retreated out of the main room. A few moments later Battousai stepped inside. He kneeled on the floor and touched the ground with his forehead. His heart thumped and his eyes were glued to the tatami sheets, waiting for his ultimate punishment.

He heard Katsura chuckle. "Maa maa, Himura. No need for formalities."

Battousai obeyed and straightened his back.

He decided to come back to face his penalty, but, to keep his vow he would not tell a single thing about Kaoru. When Battousai made up his mind there was no one who could change it, that was why he was kneeling here facing Suou Katsura and not even afraid to look at him straight into the eyes.

Katsura was his boss, after all.

Battousai did not plan to betray him yet.

"How is everything going?"

Battousai raised his eyebrow slightly, where was Katsura going with this?

"Fine, I suppose."

He glanced at Battousai's wound.

"We are at war, I see blood everywhere nowadays." The assassin listened quietly. "It is not an easy task I know, but I am fighting hard to achieve our goal. Do you feel the same?"

Battousai remembered that rainy night when Kaoru bumped into him.

"_You, you made the rain of blood fall."_

They were her first words to him.

Blood was something not foreign to him, he lived with it everyday. When he held his katana, blood will fall from the sky, when he wielded his blade, he would taste the metallic droplets from the corner from his mouth. Battousai was destined to walk down this path.

"Yes." Was all he said.

Their conversation continued for a short while, much to Battousai's confusion Katsura did not mention a word about his fight with Kanda. His eyebrows thinned into a frown when he strolled down the corridor, trying to find a reasonable explanation.

A shadow passed by suddenly, snapping out of his thoughts Battousai whirled around to see Kanda leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"Kanda." Battousai noticed the bandages around his torso also and his mind clicked.

"Why didn't you tell Katsura-sama?"

Kanda's lips formed into a cold smirk. "I just don't want to owe you anything, we're even now." He pointed toward his wound. "But next time, I will not lose."

"… We'll see about that."

Kanda's black orbs clashed against Battousai's fiery ones as they both stood in silence. During this short period of time they exchanged strengths, means of rivalry, and men's respect toward each other through their eyes.

"Is she alive?" Kanda's question was something unexpected.

Battousai knew who he was referring to. "Ah."

"Do you plan to keep her?"

"Ah." He responded with determination.

"Sou…"

The next moment they split their directions, Kanda walking deeper into the corridor with a smirk and Battousai to the exit with his mind set. Words needn't to be said, the answer was clearly on his face, and that was enough.

Yes, he would keep her with him.


	6. The pledge

Rain of Blood

Digi*girl: Hey! Chapter six up! Thanks for all of your reviews¡KI love B+K pairings too! Heh¡K

Disclaimer:I don¡¦t own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter six¡Xthe pledge

Kenshin entered the doors of Takani, greeted by a woman dressed in a traditional black kimono.

¡§Himura-san,¡¨ the woman bowed deeply, Kenshin nodded in acknowledgement.

¡§I shall address Megumi-dono of your presence.¡¨ The woman bowed again and disappeared into the dark hallway.

Kenshin rubbed his temples wearily as a sigh escaped his lips; it had been a long day. He rested his katana on the table beside him and closed his eyes. He leaned against the wall, as usual.

_He breathed in her scent, ¡§You smell, you smell like jasmine.¡¨ The girl underneath him giggled softly and brought her hands up to stroke his cheek lovingly, ¡§And you,¡¨ the girl took a deep breath, ¡§You smell of forest, of trees.¡¨_

The sound of footsteps echoed through the long hallway, her hair flowed back and forth as she walked. The glass in her hands was empty.

_He lowered his head so they were no more than centimeters apart, and smiled, ¡§Have anyone ever told you that you¡¦re beautiful?¡¨ she blushed and shook her head. Her breath tickled his face as he gazed into her eyes. ¡§You¡¦re the most beautiful creature in this world, you know that? Don¡¦t leave me again...¡¨ Then he brought down his head._

The sound of broken glass snapped Kenshin back to reality, and shot his head up. His breathing stopped as he saw the figure standing in front of him. Those blue eyes.

_¡§Aishiteru, Kenshin. Forever.¡¨_

¡§K-Kenshin¡K¡¨ Kaoru whispered and her breathing quickened. Her heart was beating so loudly that she wondered if he had heard them. _This is wrong¡K_

Kenshin breathed in sharply, his muscles tightened.

¡§The second time,¡¨ Kaoru tried not to sound too shaky, and clasped her hands together, rubbing them slightly.

¡§What?¡¨

¡§This is the second time that you saved me.¡¨ Kaoru calmly replied, unable to look at him in the eye. Kenshin breathed out and relaxed a bit. He didn¡¦t say anything.

¡§I¡KI don¡¦t know how to thank you,¡¨ Kaoru stuttered. Kenshin strode forward silently until he was directly in front of her, and held up something from his sleeve. Kaoru glanced up under those black locks and stared up in surprise.

Her blue ribbon, hanging loosely in his hand.

¡§I found them on the floor,¡¨ he stated flatly. What else should he say?

Kaoru took the ribbon from his hands as their hand met, sending jolts of electricity through her body. Just as she guessed, his hands were rough from the battles of his lifetime, and she was concerned. She traced along a faded scar over his palm and Kenshin flinched slightly. But he didn¡¦t resist.

¡§Does it hurt?¡¨ she asked gently, her eyes shining with worry.

Kenshin stared down at her, stunned. Why is this girl showing so much affection? So many had feared him, he was a cold-blooded killer, the Hitokiri Battousai. No one in his life, aside from Kaoru, had cared for him. They were all but rubbish. But _Kaoru,_ god he knew there was something special within her from the moment he gazed into those azure eyes under the rain.

¡§No,¡¨ he whispered, drowning deeper into her eyes.

Without warning, a smile touched Kaoru¡¦s lips. She for the second time smiled heartily at him, her face serene and blissful. Kenshin¡¦s eyes softened, and leaned down his head.

_The fragrance of jasmine¡K_

_ The blueness of her eyes¡K_

_ The softness of her skin¡K_

Everything about her was like a dream, a delusion even. Gently, Kaoru tipped her feet upward and brushed her lips against Kenshin¡¦s. He stood there rooted for a second, catching the feel of her soft lips grazing past his with his mind screaming at him. He realized that he wanted more. He wanted _her_.

Kaoru pulled back slightly, revealing her sapphire eyes to see his reaction, shutting off all the problems and agony for the moment. Kenshin didn¡¦t wait a second longer and he grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her forcefully to him and stopped when his face was so close to hers. Kaoru wasn¡¦t expecting something like this as she breathed heavily against him, suddenly aware of the closeness. Their lips were about to touch again when unexpectedly; a shrieking voice behind Kaoru stopped them.

¡§_Ken-san_!¡¨ by the doorway, stood Megumi. Her face was of pure shock and her eyebrows twisted into an angry frown.

Kaoru stepped back. The warmth slipped from him like a breeze; soon again he felt the coldness again.

Kenshin cursed inwardly, he knew this was too good to be true. He tore his eyes away from Kaoru and straightened himself, returning to the usual non-emotion expression.

¡§What?¡¨ that came out as an annoying snap.

¡§Ken-san¡K¡¨ Megumi started in a livid tone, ¡§I _thought_ I warned you about the consequences!¡¨

Kenshin sighed frustratingly and glanced at Kaoru, her face downcast. ¡§Kaoru,¡¨ he said softly.

Kaoru tilted her head up slowly, guilt etched all over her face as she stared into his eyes. Kenshin averted them as he spoke, ¡§Wait for me outside.¡¨

Kaoru caught a glimpse of Megumi¡¦s grave face before walking uncomfortably outside, closing the door. She leaned against the hard wall as the tears blurred her vision. The realization hit her like a knife piercing through her heart. She was fighting so hard to prevent it from happening. But it¡¦s too late.

_I¡KI¡¦m falling for him¡K_

More tears fell as her heart broke into tiny pieces. She knew it all too well.

_Oh god¡Kwhat have I done?_

Suddenly everything went upside down in her world. A week ago she met him, under the rain. Few days ago he had saved her life for the second time. And few hours ago, she had lost her first kiss to him. But yet it seemed all too familiar, she felt as if she had known him all her life, maybe the life before that too.

_¡§Come back,¡¨ she breathed sharply into the freezing air, her hands reached out weakly, ¡§Please, come back¡K¡¨_

The vision flashed past her mind¡¦s eye. Kaoru stood there, confused. What was that? It seemed like a faded memory that happened a long, long time ago. No, it couldn¡¦t be possible. Is this what you call as paranoid? She must be insane to have those crazy visions that¡¦s not her own.

¡§I told you! When will you ever learn?!¡¨ From inside, Kaoru could hear Megumi¡¦s angered voice that rang out through the door. Trembling, she sank down onto the wooden floor and hugged herself. ¡§Open your eyes, Himura! Can¡¦t you _see_?¡¨ The sound of glass shattering noise echoed in her ears as Kaoru shut her eyes tightly. ¡§I¡¦m tired of people telling what¡¦s the best and the worst for me, damn it! Can¡¦t I decide for myself?! I am my own fucking body Megumi!¡¨ Kenshin¡¦s exasperated voice cut through. Kaoru shot her eyes open, ¡§But Himura, this¡K¡¨ Kaoru didn¡¦t bother to hear the rest of the sentence. Only the faint murmurs behind that door which separates the two rooms.

She suddenly felt so small in this world.

_¡§I¡¦m scared¡Kplease don¡¦t leave me¡K¡¨_

All her visions disappeared when the door tore opened and slammed shut in the darkness. She could hear Kenshin¡¦s heavy and quickened breathing, but she could barely see him. The familiar feeling of guilt washed over her again as she tried to stand up.

¡§Kenshin-¡§

¡§Let¡¦s just go,¡¨ he said curtly as Kaoru drew back mentally. What should she do now? Follow him? She had thought about Megumi¡¦s advice thoroughly, and they seemed logically enough. But her heart ached for him; she wanted to be by his side at any place, any time.

Kenshin noticed Kaoru¡¦s pause; he frowned in the darkness and his eyes turned gold for a moment. He had enough of the day. He grabbed her by the wrist firmly and led her out of the Takani gates, never once looking back. Kaoru tried to reason with him but he just ignored her. Until the gates of Takani closed behind them, Kenshin had his back to her and Kaoru raised her hands to her chest, trying to steady her breathing.

¡§Kenshin, I have something to tell you,¡¨ she spoke slowly. Kenshin didn¡¦t turn or do anything, he stayed fixed on the spot. Kaoru took that as a sign and she began carefully, ¡§I realized I¡¦ve brought you a lot of trouble and I¡¦m truly sorry. But, well, the truth is that¡Kif I had left-¡§

¡§You¡¦re leaving?¡¨ Kenshin turned to face her sideways and his flamed hair swayed as a wind picked up.

It wasn¡¦t raining anymore.

¡§I¡K¡¨ Kaoru bit her lip and nodded, unable to look at him in the eye. She fought back the surfacing emotions as her nails dug deep into her flesh.

Silence. Except for the rustle of the trees nearby.

¡§¡KWhy?¡¨

Kaoru swallowed the lump in her throat. What was she hearing? She sensed the hurt and confusion in his voice as her heart sank.

¡§Please understand. I don¡¦t want to cause you any trouble and you saved my life twice already¡Kit-it¡¦s for the best.¡¨ She repeated the comment earlier that day; and tried not to sound too shaky.

Kenshin could feel his mind began to panic. Why? Why did she want to leave? _Kaoru, can¡¦t you see what you¡¦ve done to me? I see you everywhere Kaoru, your smile, your eyes¡KI¡¦m haunted by you._

¡§Kenshin?¡¨

Kenshin snapped his head up and stared determinedly into her eyes. ¡§You can¡¦t leave.¡¨

¡§What?¡¨

¡§It¡¦s pointless. If you leave, I¡¦ll just go after you again.¡¨ He turned to her fully. Kaoru¡¦s mind swirled.

_¡§If you leave, I¡¦ll just go out there and brought you back with me,¡¨ he stated. The girl sighed and closed her eyes, ¡§I mean it Kenshin. This is serious.¡¨ He edged closer to her and tilted her chin up to face him, ¡§I¡¦m serious too.¡¨_

What the hell is going on? _Those visions! _¡§Kenshin¡K¡¨ Kaoru reached her hands out to him as her vision began to blur. Kenshin caught her surprisingly and stared down at her, ¡§Kaoru?¡¨

Kaoru clutched onto him, ¡§Kenshin, I have to leave. It¡¦s not right if I stayed with you.¡¨ She whispered, betraying her heart. She buried her face in his chest.

¡§But I want you to stay,¡¨ he said and wrapped his arms around her automatically, bringing her closer.

¡§What about Megumi? Or other people? What will they think?¡¨ Kaoru asked halfheartedly, drowning into him.

¡§To hell with them, I don¡¦t care.¡¨ He rested his chin atop her head and stared into the outlines of the trees from a distance. Somehow, they all seemed so familiar, yet afar at the same time.

¡§I swear to protect you Kaoru, no matter what.¡¨ He said into her hair and closed his eyes. He didn¡¦t know why he was saying those words, but it felt so right at the moment.

Kaoru cried. things turned out totally different from what she expected. But she had a new life ahead of her now, with Kenshin. She would stay at his side no matter what. No matter what the others think. ¡§Promise?¡¨ she muffled in his chest.

¡§Promise.¡¨

_¡§I promise you, Kaoru. I swore to protect you.¡¨_

_ ¡§No lies,¡¨ she rested her head on his chest softly, closing her eyes._

_ ¡§No lies.¡¨ He repeated and held her in his arms._

Somewhere in their unconscious, those words played in their mind like a film. Each remembering the pieces of memories that existed a long time ago, though they had forgotten it. Lives and eternities passed without knowing it. History repeats itself over and over again, until someone brought an end to it.

_Look what you¡¦ve done. Will history repeat in your liking?_

Read and review make digi*girl happy!! The next chapter will be very important and I¡¦m working on it¡Kmore actions baby! Yeah! ^^¡¦


	7. Fireflies

Rain of Blood

Digi*girl: Okay, let¡¦s clear up some things here:

1. This story does not really follow Kenshin and Tomoe you see¡Kand let¡¦s just say Enishi has no sister. :P

2. Some words in slanted forms came from their past lives. Yes, they have known each other for so many lives. And history repeats itself because¡Kbecause. Ah you¡¦ll know later on! J

3. My computer the font is fine. Maybe you need to change the Unicode thing¡Kyeah. If you have any problems e-mail me! Dark_serenity2005@hotmail.com

4. What¡¦s wrong with Kenshin¡¦s body? What IS wrong? I don¡¦t get what you¡¦re saying¡K^^¡¦

5. Does the story look like a Bakumatsu fic to you?

Thanks again to all your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don¡¦t own RK.

Chapter seven¡X fireflies

Kaoru shifted in Kenshin¡¦s arms. She peeked her eyes open slowly and blinked. In a way, they had both fallen asleep in each other¡¦s arms yesterday without knowing it. She was resting her head on his chest. Rise and fall. Rise and fall. His arms were wrapped around her like a warm blanket. She felt so safe.

She glanced out the small window. It was raining lightly. Smiling, she snuggled closer to him, eyes closing.

A new day had started.

-----==-----

His eyes were cold.

Empty.

He longed to have someone, someone he couldn¡¦t have.

_¡§I will never be yours!¡¨_

_ ¡§I¡¦m not letting you go.¡¨ He retorted._

_ ¡§What¡¦s the use? You already have my body.¡¨ she looked away sorrowfully._

_ ¡§I don¡¦t care. You WILL be mine.¡¨_

Yukishiro Enishi stared out the window, his fist tightening and losing. His empty turquoise eyes scanned the view outside absently.

He wanted answers. For many years he had killed hundreds of lives, and had slaughtered them like animals. But what he saw in their fearful eyes, he did not see the ones that he remembered in his dreams.

_Who are you?_ His own eyes diminished when those blue orbs spoke to him with her soft, delicate voice. He vowed in his life that he would find those azure eyes that captured his heart at all costs.

¡§Yukishiro, it¡¦s time.¡¨

Enishi turned and out his glasses on, his muscle tightened.

_ ¡§You will die Battousai. And I will take her.¡¨_

-----==-----

Kaoru breathed in the fragrant air. Her steps slowed, and she paused on the bridge. A breeze ruffled the sleeves of her kimono as she tucked a stray of hair behind her ears, and looked at her reflection in the river.

_Where does my life lead to?_

She was sixteen, her family was murdered, and she was living with the most feared assassin spoke amongst the people of Japan. Hitokiri Battousai. Kaoru leaned on the rail of the bridge and her mind slowed.

Kenshin had left the house no more than a few hours ago. Yes, to her, he will always be Kenshin, not the Hitokiri Battousai.

_Oh Kenshin, what I would do for you to get that cold mask off your face._ She thought softly.

The wind passed by, caressing her face. And she treasured it with closed eyes. _I don¡¦t know what to think anymore¡K_

¡§Kaoru?¡¨

Her heart stopped cold at the voice.

¡§Kenshin?¡¨ she turned around and was met by the pair of the most beautiful violet orbs she had ever seen. His face was of shock and alarm.

¡§What¡Kwhat are you doing here?¡¨ Kaoru asked breathlessly.

¡§I should ask you the same. I told you to stay in my quarters. Come, it¡¦s not safe to speak here,¡¨ he held her by the hand and whipped through the busy streets of Tokyo quickly.

Before Kaoru could stop and catch her breath, they had stopped beside a river. Trees embedded the plains and the smell of clean grass reached her nose. Kenshin sat on a large log and support his weight on his katana, staring at her.

Neither of them spoke, just staring at each other. Seconds turned to minutes, it seemed like an eternity had passed. Until Kenshin broke the silence.

¡§I thought I told you to stay in my quarters,¡¨ he said calmly, tearing his eyes from her to see the flow of the river.

Kaoru looked away nervously, ¡§I thought you won¡¦t be back this soon. I guess I wanted some fresh air.¡¨

Kenshin gave no reply and continue to stare at the river. Sun is almost setting; sparks of orange and yellow blinded their eyes as Kaoru held up her hand to block them. Kenshin watched her from the corner of his eye. She looked so innocent, so young. _And so beautiful,_ he added inwardly. He had found strength in them, guiding him through the dark nightmares at night. With her at his side, he suddenly felt whole.

¡§Kenshin,¡¨ Kaoru said in a small voice. He glanced up at her. ¡§What is your greatest fear?¡¨

That caught him off guard. He went silent for a moment.

¡§I¡¦ll tell you my greatest fear,¡¨ Kaoru began, her eyes adjust. ¡§My greatest fear, is this.¡¨ She gestured to the view before them, breathing in the fragrance, ¡§All of this. The life I lived, and the beauty of it. I¡¦m afraid to lose the memories.¡¨

The sun had set; darkness enveloped them slowly as the night air became colder.

¡§You must have had a happy life before,¡¨ Kenshin remarked.

¡§What about you Kenshin?¡¨ Kaoru brushed away his comment and turned her attention back to him.

¡§I am a man of many pasts,¡¨ he said coldly. ¡§I fought for justice Kaoru, I would do anything to bring a brighter future to Japan.¡¨

Fireflies began to appear in the darkness. One had landed on Kaoru¡¦s shoulder softly, Kaoru¡¦s eyes deepened with sadness. ¡§It must¡¦ve been a heavy burden.¡¨

¡§I chose this path, I deserve this burden.¡¨ Kenshin stood up slowly to stand by her side, watching as fireflies danced in the night.

¡§But that doesn¡¦t mean you can¡¦t make new ones,¡¨ Kaoru said unexpectedly. Kenshin turned in surprise. Slowly, she turned to face him, smiling heartedly and reached out her hand, ¡§Together, we can make new memories and erase the scars of our past.¡¨

A comforting silence had passed between them, each understanding the meaning of their presence.

¡§Somehow, being with you¡K¡¨ Kenshin said after a while and stared into her azure eyes, a rare smile crept upon his lips as his eyes softened, ¡§It was happiness already.¡¨ And clasped her hand in his.

Kaoru forgot how to breathe then.

For the first time since they¡¦ve met on the fateful night under the rain, she saw him smile. A real smile. Though to other people it might not have mean anything, but to Kaoru, it meant everything.

¡§Kenshin¡K¡¨ she could feel her heat rising and tears burned her eyes.

Kenshin lost his smile and replaced it with a worry frown, ¡§Kaoru why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?¡¨

Kaoru shook her head abruptly as she wiped the tears away with her sleeve. ¡§No¡K¡¨ she sniffed as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Not because she was unhappy, far from it. It is because of Kenshin, it¡¦s always because of him. They were tears of happiness.

¡§Kaoru¡K¡¨ he was cut off when suddenly Kaoru threw her arms around him and cried onto his shoulder, never letting it go. ¡§Oh Kenshin¡KI¡¦m so happy,¡¨ she whispered the last sentence gingerly. Kenshin¡¦s heart melted at those words. The walls built around him were began to vanish gradually, he brought up his hands and stroked her back gently, and wrapped them around her slim, trembling waist after.

_Kaoru¡K_

-----==-----

Takashi was afraid.

He was very afraid.

His whole body trembled as he saw the dangerous glint in his eyes. They were deathly pale and empty. He took a step closer towards the trembling man on the ground, causing Takashi to tumble backwards.

¡§No¡K! Please I don¡¦t know who you¡¦re talking about!¡¨ Takashi shut his eyes tightly and crumpled himself into a ball.

Enishi smirked maliciously. What a coward. This man was so amusing¡K He took a step closer and bent down, eye leveled with Takashi, and took off his black glasses which were hanging loosely earlier, and asked, ¡§Now now, don¡¦t be afraid¡K¡¨

The man whimpered.

He smirked again, ¡§Tell me,¡¨ he put his glasses in his pocket and started in a low tone, ¡§The _Hitokiri Battousai,_ who does he work for?¡¨

Takashi shook his head quickly, ¡§I know nothing about the Hitokiri Battousai!¡¨

Enishi was losing his patience, ¡§Do you know how to slit a man¡¦s throat open before even breaking it? Well I do, and I suggest _you tell me¡K_¡¨ he threatened hazardously and glared at him. He took out a small dagger under his coat and held it in front of Takashi¡¦s neck, making him cringe.

¡§Alright! I¡¦ll tell you! Just please¡Koh god please don¡¦t kill me!¡¨ Takashi sweated from head to toe as he gulped nervously and pleaded with his eyes. Enishi drew back his dagger slightly and his lips curve into a wicked smile. ¡§That¡¦s it, now tell me, who does he work for?¡¨

Takashi gulped, ¡§I-I heard that he was a bodyguard for the Katsura Kogoro clan, a-and he lives somewhere in the heart of Tokyo. I swear! That¡¦s all I know!¡¨

Enishi¡¦s eyes darkened. So, the legendary Hitokiri Battousai lives in Tokyo. He glanced up at the pale moon. _Soon,_ he thought, he will meet the legendary Battousai in a matter of weeks; even days, and he¡¦ll just have to see how good the most feared assassin was.

_The flamed red hair Battousai laughed and thrust back his head._

_ ¡§Too bad Yukishiro, she belongs to me. She¡¦s my woman, and mine alone.¡¨_

Enishi¡¦s eyes burned with rage. The vision flashed before him. A memory, from life times before so long ago that he couldn¡¦t even catch a glimpse of it. His trail of thoughts was interrupted with the man trembling underneath him.

¡§Please¡KI want to go home now, let me go I beg you!¡¨

Enishi turned to him with disgust; he stood up swiftly and unsheathed his sword, which shone effortlessly under the faint moonlight, and held it horizontally down away from him, and pointed towards Takashi.

The man¡¦s eyes widened. His trembling stopped as he stared in horror. Ensishi in a swift motion cut through the air with his sword and he held no emotion when the blood splashed on his coat and face blindly.

The cry echoed through the night air as another piece of cloud had drifted to block the moon.

Okay, Enishi makes his appearance! Yes yes I know Enishi and Kenshin are like enemies and all that¡Khah. Yeah and some KnK moments here for ya! And the next chap is also very important! A tad bit long. And sorry to some people that find it confusing¡KI know I¡¦m such a bad author! ¡VWhimpers-


	8. Danger arising

Rain of Blood

Digi*girl: The font thing or weird marks is really getting on my nerv¡Khow come I can¡¦t see them? But thank you guys so much even the font is weird and you still read it!! XD Maybe try to refresh the page or something. I don¡¦t know what I did wrong to have those weird marks¡Kehh, some help maybe? And I wanted to give a special thanks to my wonderful reviewers¡KKriska and Aisuru! Cuz you guys have reviewed my story ever since my first chapter! Alright, last thing, how many people think this is a Bakamatsu fic? And how many people can see the weird marks? Raise your hand¡K

Disclaimer: RK does not belong to me.

Chapter eight¡Xdanger arising

She can¡¦t think. Her mind was not working.

She felt as if all the life had drained from her body as she stood on weak legs.

Darkness. Everywhere.

She tried to cry out, tried to move, but none prevailed.

Suddenly, a scene flashed before her.

Trees. She saw the dried leaves fell as they landed all around her. Wind. The wind was blowing. Breathe. She was standing before an old looking shrine.

A familiar feeling rushed through her body as she saw a figure a few inches away from her.

Fear.

She tried to reach the person; she commanded her legs to move.

What she saw made her breathe caught in her throat.

Blood. On the ground. On the wall like splashed paints.

Quietly, she could hear muffled sobs. Someone was crying.

She looked more closely, there was a katana lying on the ground, drenched in crimson. The cries got louder as she went towards the source of the voice. Everything was so vague, so blurry.

And suddenly, her heart stopped. She can¡¦t breathe. The person kneeling on the ground¡Kit was all too familiar. Blood seeped through his dark blue gi and his face was specked with them. Rocking back and forth, back and forth. It was then she realized he was holding someone limply in his arms. Tears fell from his eyes. Violet to amber. Amber to violet.

Everything had become clear, so painfully clear.

There, in front of her, was _Kenshin._ Blood splattered all over him, cuts and bruises covered his arm and face. He was crying. Kenshin was crying. The sobs she heard earlier came from him. The lifeless body coated with blood stayed in his arms as he continued to rock back and forth.

She wanted to scream, to run. Anything. But her legs stayed on the spot as tears burned her vision. _Stop¡Kplease! No Kenshin!_

He buried his face in strands of black hair as he held the person, afraid to let go. A hand fell limply from his grasp and landed softly on the bloody ground. Pale, the skin¡¦s so pale. Kenshin lifted his weary face up and his eyes became numb. Empty. The face of the person in his arms tilted to the side.

And then, everything stopped. The sobs stopped. The wind didn¡¦t blow anymore. Kaoru didn¡¦t need to breathe anymore, her heart can stop. The moon doesn¡¦t have to glow. The sun doesn¡¦t need to burn.

In his arms, the pale face she was seeing. Herself.

Then the sobs came again. This time, she could hear them clearly:

_¡§Kaoru¡KKaoru¡Kwake up! Open your eyes¡Kplease¡Kdon¡¦t leave me¡KKaoru¡K¡¨_

Darkness again.

-----==-----

¡§_Kenshin!_¡¨ Kaoru screamed, her body bolted up and beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She breathed heavily, her conscious gained.

¡§Kaoru! Kaoru what¡¦s wrong? Are you all right?¡¨ Kenshin popped up beside her and stared worriedly into her eyes. His hands rested firmly but gently on her shoulders.

Kaoru shuddered and turned to face him, eyes tearing. Her hands went up to touch his face. Clean, no blood and bruises. ¡§Y-you¡¦re here¡K¡¨

Kenshin leaned in to her touch and whispered huskily, ¡§I¡¦m here¡Kit¡¦s only a nightmare, everything¡¦s fine now,¡¨

¡§But everything seemed so r-real¡K¡¨ she said, the images once again emerged.

¡§Tell me,¡¨ he said wearily, closing his eyes, ¡§What did you dream about?¡¨

¡§N-no¡K¡¨ she clutched onto his gi and pleaded, ¡§Please, no more¡K¡¨

Kenshin stared at her watery eyes. The way she was crying made him want to change the world for her, then everything would be all right. His eyes softened, ¡§We don¡¦t have to talk about it if you don¡¦t want to, Kaoru.¡¨ He said quietly

Kaoru nodded her head and the tears fell again. The dream, she never wanted it to happen. Ever. Yet, it seemed so real. When she met Kenshin, her whole life had changed. Kaoru started to have visions of the past.

_¡§Together, we can make new memories, and erase the scars of our past.¡¨_

To that Kaoru held, even it seemed like an impossible, childlike dream.

¡§Kenshin¡K¡¨ Kaoru whispered. Kenshin glanced down at her.

¡§Hold me.¡¨ Kenshin¡¦s heart skipped a beat. Kaoru was staring directly in his eyes, waiting silently. His mind spinned.

Shakily, Kenshin reached out his hand grabbing Kaoru¡¦s arm and pulled her to him. Wrapping his arms around her protectively he rested his head on her shoulder tentatively. Kaoru in return held him closely, breathing in.

_¡§You smell of forest, of trees,¡¨_

-----==-----

Night had fallen. The moonlight above reflected on the empty street. Kenshin looked up, there were no stars tonight. Nor was it raining.

He continued to walk in silence. His light footsteps could be heard barely as the crickets chirped from a distance. Shadows loomed over dark corners and alleys; the red haired Hitokiri lifted his head up, frowning. Eyes cold.

It was strangely quiet tonight. Not a soul dared to make its appearance.

Crack.

Kenshin snapped his head to the left, alarmed. He gripped the hilt of his katana and jumped over to the nearest tree. Staying low, he watched intently without breathing once. Covered by the leaves.

Nothing.

His instincts wouldn¡¦t betray him. Someone was there, in the dark alley. The assassin jumped down from the tree swiftly devoid of any sound as he lowered himself with his hand carefully on his katana, almost piercing through the shadowed alley with his amber eyes.

A branch snapped. Before Battousai could turn toward the sound of the voice, four shadows surrounded him. He stood in the middle, glaring coldly at the four intruders. One of them with black spiky hair grinned wickedly, ¡§Battousai,¡¨

¡§What do you want?¡¨ Battousai declared deadly.

The man laughed. Battousai threw an angry look towards the other three enemies in annoyance. His grip on his katana tightened.

¡§Pick up your katana and fight Battousai!¡¨ the one from his left roared. He stole a glance at him. Tall, skinny with brown hair.

¡§Name yourself,¡¨ Battousai said curtly as he unsheathed his katana, pointing at the browned hair.

The lofty killer smirked. ¡§Getting there aren¡¦t we Battousai?¡¨

¡§Shut up,¡¨ Battousai¡¦s eyes danced in ocher flames as he breathed in sharply. He crouched, his katana held up straight in front of him.

¡§We¡¦re going to kill you, Battousai. Whether you like it or not.¡¨ Another said.

The Hitokiri smirked coldly, ¡§Try me.¡¨

At the blink of an eye, all four lunged him. In a god-like speed Battousai leaped out from the circle as if he disappeared. The man with black hair gritted his teeth as he pulled out another sword and charged at him.

Battousai saw that coming and blocked that man¡¦s heavy blow one after another. His mind twitched as he dug under the swing of the sword and somersaulted over the killer, landing behind him. He brought his katana up prepare to crash it down when the killer whirled around to block his weighty attack.

The man was better than he thought.

But he was no match for the legendary Hitokiri.

With an angry yell, his katana cut through the air unhindered and landed with a thwack on the killer¡¦s shoulder. The man froze in shock. Battousai smirked; the man¡¦s eyes were glued to his sword. The red haired assassin gave a quick push to his katana as the hilt of the sword banged the man¡¦s chin forcefully, sending him to stumble backwards, falling to the ground.

One down, three to go. He whirled behind and saw the other three charging towards him.

-----==-----

Her chest tightened. It became hard to breathe.

Kaoru clutched her kimono tightly. Why was it so hard to breathe all of a sudden? A dreadful, horrible feeling rose in her. She sat on the futon quietly and tried to inhale and exhale deeply.

Kenshin.

The name popped up in her head all of a sudden.

¡§Kenshin¡K¡¨ she whispered. It took a second for her to sink in the meaning of the name, ¡§Kenshin!¡¨ she stood up abruptly and stared worriedly out the window.

_Please¡Kwherever you are, be all right._

-----==-----

Battousai panted heavily. He was tired. The first three men were all beaten up badly, lying separately on the street. He glared coldly at the last killer, who was as tired as him as well.

¡§We¡¦re not yet finished Battousai,¡¨ the killer panted. Battousai swallowed and continue to pant. He did not have time for this.

¡§Get out of the way,¡¨ Battousai demanded threatingly.

¡§Over my dead body you will,¡¨ the killer shouted and raised up his thorny rod, preparing.

Battousai sighed frustratingly; he dashed toward the man in a flash and gave a clean cut to the arm, slashing it off. The man yelled in pain as blood swooshed out of the gash. Battousai took the time and ran, while his mind only focusing on one thought.

_Run Kaoru RUN!_

-----==-----

Kaoru turned her head toward the door. Something wasn¡¦t right. She walked steadily towards the exit and stopped, pausing lightly. She grabbed the nearest object and found out it¡¦s a wooden stick of some sort.

_Better than nothing,_ she concluded inwardly. Cautiously, she touched the paper door and slid open bit by bit. She peered through the line of darkness coming from the crack and watched.

WHAM!

Three silver daggers embedded the wood behind her, Kaoru¡¦s instincts overtook her as she bent down quickly, and more daggers flew from the crack. Kaoru got up and tore the paper door open, only to be revealed by a slim looking man, staring at her in the eye. Kaoru gasped and smacked the wooden stick over the intruder forcefully.

The intruder grunted. Kaoru kicked him in the stomach and the man bent down, clutching his abdomen, while Kaoru gave another influential blow for the head with the wooden stick. At last, the man fell down to the floor, unconscious.

Kaoru smiled in triumph and disbelief. She silently thanked the wooden stick and stared down at the fallen man. Her head snapped up when she heard footsteps that came to a sudden halt. Her eyes widened.

¡§Kenshin!¡¨

¡§Kaoru¡K¡¨ he breathed. Staring in shock at the man underneath him. ¡§What the hell happened?¡¨

¡§A man wanted to attack me, so I gave him a piece of my mind.¡¨ She glared down.

Kenshin went in complete silence. This girl can take care of herself _professionally_. He shook his head, ¡§Kaoru pack your things, we have to leave, _now_.¡¨

Kaoru didn¡¦t question him; the expression on his face stated it clearly. She hurried back to the room and Kenshin came with her. While they packed their belongings quickly, Kenshin started in a low tone, ¡§They knew where I live,¡¨

¡§Who?¡¨

¡§Yukishiro.¡¨ Kenshin¡¦s face darkened as he said this name.

Kaoru froze suddenly; the kimonos fell to the ground with a soft thud.

Kenshin stared at her confusingly, ¡§Kaoru?¡¨

_¡§You are mine.¡¨_

¡§Kaoru.¡¨

_Those turquoise eyes._

¡§Kaoru!¡¨ her head snapped up. Kenshin watched with a worried face, ¡§Daijabu?¡¨

Kaoru didn¡¦t say anything. That name. Her mind triggered something. She shook her head quickly and forced a smile, ¡§I¡¦m fine Kenshin. We should hurry.¡¨

Kenshin watched her from beside, concern etched all over his face. But time was slipping. They need to hurry. With the last glance around the quarters, Kenshin and Kaoru left.

Once again, the legendary Hitokiri Battousai disappeared into the empty streets of Tokyo. But this time, he held hand in hand with someone alongside.

-----==-----

Okay¡Kso they left. And the dream that Kaoru had was suppose to be important. Oh yes I have the plot all planned out, just yesterday¡Kmuaha-muahahaha!!! *ahem* the next chapter will be called ¡¥Stained Affection¡¦. Some very, and I mean VERY mushy moments for Kenshin and Kaoru here¡Kdon¡¦t sue me please! I update the story everyday, because I kinda finished the first few chapters before I submitted them. You know, it takes COURAGE! So maybe until chapter ten the updates won¡¦t come on as everyday anymore. Maybe once every¡Kfour days? Or a week? I don¡¦t know. Thanks again!!


	9. Stained Affection

Rain of Blood

Digi*girl:Yes! Thank you so much Jason M. Lee! Change your encoding to Big5! Yes yes I don¡¦t know how to thank you¡Kand don¡¦t worry moonblossom this will probably be the last chap. that updates everyday¡Kthank you for supporting me!!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me.

Chapter nine¡Xstained affection

¡§Where are we going?¡¨

¡§I know someone from the outer rim of Kyoto. We¡¦ll go there.¡¨

Days passed as the Hitokiri and the last of Kamiya kin traveled. The rain seemed to be following them everywhere. They had lost contact with Tokyo for four days since they left. And now it¡¦s getting late.

They had stopped by an abandoned shack to hide from the thick pouring rain.

Kenshin shrugged off the soaked gi off his shoulder and placed his katana on the woody floor. Kaoru brushed off the drops off her kimono and untied the blue ribbon on her hair, black falls fell to her slim waist and she combed them with her hand. She tied them over again and straightened herself.

Neither of them spoke. A thunder struck outside.

Kaoru¡¦s whole body was wet. Her blue kimono was sticking flatly against her warm skin. She shivered.

¡§I¡¦ll search around the area. Stay here.¡¨ Kenshin said quietly without looking at her. He walked towards the doorway when suddenly he stopped as he heard her voice.

¡§Don¡¦t go.¡¨

Kaoru walked up to him as she rested her head against his broad back. Eyes closed.

¡§Don¡¦t go. I want you to be with me.¡¨ She said softly.

Kenshin widened his eyes.

Kaoru breathed in deeply. ¡§Kenshin¡K¡¨ she murmured, as if engulfed in a trance.

Kaoru felt his steady breathing. It was soothing.

¡§Kaoru I need to go,¡¨ came Kenshin¡¦s firm but gentle voice.

¡§Stay,¡¨ she whispered.

Kenshin sighed frustratingly and whirled around, but stopped when he saw her eyes. They were penetrating through his very soul.

No one had looked at him this way quite like that.

Kaoru brought her hands up to his face and lingered there, she smiled. Kenshin remained expressionless as she leaned in closer, her face dangerously close to his, and whispered, ¡§I want you to stay.¡¨

He froze. Kaoru closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. Her breath tickled his senses. Kenshin shivered inwardly. The hot air was weighing, suffocating them.

Kenshin said nothing. He could feel her heartbeat, could feel her breathing, and could feel the heat rising between them.

¡§Kaoru.¡¨ He warned.

Kaoru backed up and stared directly in his eyes, as if searching for an answer.

¡§Look at me Kenshin,¡¨ she commanded softly.

Kenshin met her gaze.

¡§What do you think of me?¡¨ it was a really odd question, but she really need to know.

Kenshin breathed in sharply, where was she leading to? He tried to keep his eyes fixed on her eyes, but they¡¦ll always wonder off.

The Hitokiri was uncomfortable of the situation.

Images of Kaoru¡¦s smile flashed in his mind, as Kaoru waited patiently for his answer. She squeezed her kimono for support like she always does whenever she felt nervous. _Please answer me Kenshin._ She pleaded silently.

_How her eyes lit up,_

¡§Kenshin¡K¡¨

_And the fresh scent of jasmine¡K_

Kaoru paused hesitantly. Her shoulders slumped in disappointment. He was not looking nor answering her.

_¡KEverything about her¡K_

Suddenly, it all became too much.

¡§Damn it, _I need you_,¡¨ He grabbed violently by her neck and pinned Kaoru down on the floor, with him atop of her. Their heavy breathing collided against each other¡¦s, shock filling her delicate features. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes, with him gazing deeply into his eyes and his in hers.

Time seem to slowed down, with them trapped in the middle.

¡§Kenshin¡K¡¨ Kaoru whispered faintly, she was nervous. Hell, who wouldn¡¦t be?

¡§I need you Kaoru,¡¨ he admitted softly, leaned down his head and caressed her face with the back of his hand. ¡§I want you.¡¨ Slowly, he took her bottom lips in his and grazed them softly, while Kaoru gasped as the new sensation rushed through her. Kenshin loosened her blue ribbon on her hair and tossed it aside carelessly. His eyes burning through her, it was a look of hunger.

Kaoru shivered under his piercing gaze, but she rested her eyes firmly on him, never averting them. Kenshin began to trail kisses down her neck as she gasped and clutched to his back tightly, tilting herself to give him more access. He stopped immediately suddenly when she realized Kaoru was shaking.

¡§Kaoru?¡¨ he said huskily.

¡§Kenshin¡K¡¨ Kaoru wrapped her arms around him, throwing him off balance and crashed against her own body, her curves were painfully obvious to him now. His breathing quickened.

¡§I care for you Kenshin, so much that it hurts.¡¨ She whispered in his ear tenderly, his heart melted. There are no words to describe the emotions he was feeling right now. It was more than love, far more.

He once again pushed himself up from Kaoru, careful not to crush her, and supported his weight on his two elbows, which were on the either sides of Kaoru¡¦s head.

¡§And now, let me show you how I care, for you¡K¡¨ he leaned down his head once more, as the rain outside splattered viciously.

-----==-----

SLASH!

Another body fell down to the cold ground, lifeless. Enishi smirked and sheathed his sword effortlessly, as if nothing had happened.

He was getting so close. So damn close.

¡§We¡¦ll be in Tokyo within days.¡¨ A man behind him hissed darkly, and laughed.

Enishi still held onto his wicked grin, wiping the blood on his face away with his hand. ¡§Indeed.¡¨

Suddenly a shadow loomed over, which turned out to be a man working for Enishi. He kneeled on the ground and spoke, ¡§Yukishiro-san.¡¨

Enishi nodded his head. ¡§Speak.¡¨

¡§My knowledge has told me that the Legendary Hitokiri Battousai¡K_has left_ Tokyo since the day before. And he had someone alongside with him. Where he headed to we have not yet originated.¡¨

Enishi¡¦s eyebrows went up in hearing the new information given to him. He clutched his fist fiercely. There was no way he¡¦s going to stop haunting Battousai down. He would just have to track him down, and kill him. ¡§I see the Battousai had seek help along with him. Tell me, which clan was bold enough to assist him?¡¨

¡§_A girl_, sir.¡¨ The kneeling man emphasized.

¡§A girl_?_¡¨ he asked, unbelievingly.

¡§Perhaps there is a mistake,¡¨ the man behind Enishi stepped out, ¡§A hoax.¡¨

Enishi glanced down at the man beneath. ¡§Are you positive about the information, Toyama?¡¨ he inquired coldly.

Toyama¡¦s head bowed deeper, ¡§I am most absolutely sure, Yukishiro-san.¡¨

Ensishi frowned. This is getting nowhere.

He stared up at the pale moon; _let the fate decide then¡KI will kill you, Battousai. I¡¦ve sworn my life for it._

-----==-----

Kaoru lied on Kenshin¡¦s chest, sighing contently. His legs were squatted around hers, surrounding her frail body, and his hands rested on her abdomen.

¡§Kenshin?¡¨ Kaoru asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

¡§Hmm?¡¨ Kenshin nuzzled against her untied raven-black hair, breathing in.

¡§I wish we can stay this way forever.¡¨ She admitted softly, and opened her eyes.

Kenshin sighed wearily, ¡§I hope so, too.¡¨

Kaoru smiled unbeknownst to Kenshin, he was opening himself to her. She remembered the first time when they met; he was acting so coldly towards her, probably towards everyone. The walls around him began to fade through time.

¡§You know, ever since I¡¦ve met you¡Kit¡¦s like my life course changed. So much unexpected things happen then. Things that are good and bad.¡¨ Kaoru said softly.

Kenshin made no comment.

¡§I wish I can stop the time. Change the world. No blood. No killings. No innocent people dying¡K¡¨ she trailed off.

A surge of hurt shot through him as he breathed heavily.

Kaoru smiled knowingly, she knew him all too well. ¡§Don¡¦t worry Kenshin, I¡¦m not talking about you¡K¡¨ she intertwined her fingers with his on her abdomen.

¡§Sometimes I feel so guilty Kaoru,¡¨ Kenshin rested his head on her shoulder as his hot breath tickled her the skin of her neck. ¡§So many lives died because of me¡K¡¨

¡§Don¡¦t,¡¨ Kaoru said firmly, then she softened, ¡§Don¡¦t be Kenshin. You did what you thought was right. It¡¦s not your fault.¡¨

Hearing those words Kenshin felt as if a heavy rock had been lifted, it made him feel better. So much better.

¡§Thank you.¡¨ He whispered.

Another peaceful aura passed, as Kaoru asked in a small voice in such a big room, ¡§Kenshin¡Khow long have we met?¡¨

He paused, counting inwardly, ¡§A month, or more. Why?¡¨

¡§Because,¡¨ she started, closing her eyes yet again, ¡§Because I feel like I¡¦ve known you all my life.¡¨

Come to think about it, Kenshin recalled the same.

¡§You think it¡¦s strange?¡¨ he asked.

¡§No,¡¨ she replied simply. ¡§Not at all.¡¨

¡§Me either.¡¨

They stayed that way, sharing their thoughts. Either of them remembering since how long they have been in a soothing moment like this. Probably the last time, too. They were in danger. They were in hiding. Yet they could still find times like this to comfort each other. More and more did Kenshin open himself up to Kaoru, and more and more did Kaoru fell deeper in love with him.

-----==-----

From somewhere far, an anguish cry echoed in the midst of destruction.

¡§We¡¦ll have to retreat!!¡¨ a young ninja jumped away from the blow, and skipped onto a tree, watching in anger as her teammates fell individually. ¡§Run!¡¨

¡§Misao-chan!¡¨ the young ninja cast her head down, ¡§We can¡¦t hold them back anymore!¡¨

¡§I know! Send word to the Oniwabanshu¡Kwe failed to restrain them.¡¨ She said, eyes flaring with both fury and breakdown. The bruise-faced ninja below nodded and hopped off. Misao stood up and glared up at the pale moon, gritting her teeth in rage.

The war has begun.

-----==-----

Yup..! Sorry I forgot to tell you that Misao¡¦s gonna appear in this chap. How do you like it? Some peaceful, QUIET moments for our cute couple! *****hugs***** thank you so much for all of your reviews! And I think that the next chapter will come out umm¡Kanother few days or so¡Kcuz I didn¡¦t finish it!! NOW the updates will come on slow¡Kso I¡¦ll get more reviews! Haha.


	10. The Ninja Searching for Answers

Rain of Blood

Digi*girl: I finished! See yeah I¡¦m proud! ^^; I¡¦m still working on my next chapter y¡¦all! Prepare!! More A+M soon¡K

Disclaimer: RK does not belong to me.

Chapter ten¡Xthe ninja searching for answers

Kaoru waited. Her raven-black hair swayed as she turned her head from left to right. And still no sign of him.

_He said he¡¦d be right back! Mou! What¡¦s taking him so long?_ Kaoru thought with annoyance as she tapped her foot soundlessly on the ground.

Then she heard a burp.

_What the-?_ Kaoru swirled around and heard another burp. A not so good smelling one either. She wrinkled her nose and frowned. A drunken man was staring at her with an intensive look. The man smiled sickingly.

¡§Hey there,¡¨ burp, ¡§Looking for someone?¡¨

Kaoru backed up slowly; the heavy scent of beer engulfed her. This is not good.

The man took a wavy step forward and grabbed her wrist with his sticky palm. Kaoru¡¦s eyes burned in anguish flames.

¡§Watch it you filthy man! Or you¡¦ll get your hands sliced.¡¨ She snapped angrily.

The man blinked and laughed. Kaoru yanked her hands away rubbed them slightly, glaring at him. His laugh ceased abruptly when he wrenched her by the arm and Kaoru winced.

¡§Touchy, are we?¡¨ his stinky breath tickled her face as she tried to move away as far as possible from the dreadful man. She rolled her eyes.

Then a deathly voice behind them brought their attention, ¡§Get away from her, _now_.¡¨ Kaoru turned to see Kenshin, eyes amber, throwing daggers at the drunken man with his eyes. Her face lit up, ¡§Kenshin!¡¨

The filthy man released his grip on her and pulled out a dagger from his gi, smiling evilly.

¡§What did you say?¡¨ he burped again.

Kaoru looked in disgust.

Kenshin just smirked. He didn¡¦t make a move.

The man strode forward and stopped when he felt the cold metal against his throat dangerously. He gulped. Kenshin¡¦s katana.

¡§If you ever do that again,¡¨ the Battousai said in a low tone, edging closer, ¡§I¡¦ll kill you.¡¨ He whispered the last statement. The man whimpered. Kenshin sheathed his katana with a snap as the man fell onto the ground, shaking in fear.

Kaoru ran up to him, ¡§Next time you really should hurry up. Look what you¡¦ve done, you¡¦ve scared the man half to death!¡¨

Kenshin gave her a look.

Kaoru smiled sourly. ¡§Don¡¦t be too hard on him, ne?¡¨

He kept silent, as usual. Kaoru sighed.

Another day had passed, as they got closer and closer to the destination. It was the end of autumn, winter made its arrival. The air became colder and colder as Kaoru shuddered, blowing a warm foggy breath into the cold.

¡§You cold?¡¨ Kenshin asked while walking beside her, eyes direct.

Kaoru shook her head, defying. Then she felt something warm draped across her shoulders. Kenshin had taken off his coat and gave it to her.

¡§Kenshin! I don¡¦t need it. You¡¦ll be freezing!¡¨ Kaoru exclaimed, while undressing the warm coat.

Kenshin stopped her and their eyes met, ¡§No. _You_ need it.¡¨

Kaoru breathed in and continue to stare at him. Kenshin on the other hand broke their gaze and walked off. With Kaoru catching up.

-----==-----

¡§Okina,¡¨ Misao panted and tried to slow her quick breathing.

¡§I¡¦ve heard.¡¨ The old man looked away into the outlines of the distant mountains faraway.

Misao gulped guiltily, ¡§I¡¦m sorry. It was my entire fault. I was not strong enough to be a leader.¡¨ She bowed her head down in shame.

Okina didn¡¦t say anything.

Birds chirped and winds blew. Everything was so threatening.

¡§There is nothing we can do now,¡¨ Okina said after a while and turned to face her gravely. ¡§We can only wait.¡¨

Misao snapped her head up, her face contorted into panic, ¡§But surely there will be a new way! We can¡¦t just sit here and wait! Our lives would be destroyed!¡¨

¡§Then what do you suppose we do?! Go out there and fight?!¡¨ his voice dripping with anger and bleak. Then he softened, ¡§Think, Misao.¡¨

Misao bit her lip. Okina was right. He¡¦s always right.

The old man sighed wearily and rubbed his temple with his wrinkled hands, shaking his head. ¡§Misao,¡¨

¡§Hai.¡¨ She said absent-mindedly.

¡§I¡¦ve heard that the Hitokiri Battousai had left from Tokyo.¡¨

¡§Nani? The Hitokiri Battousai?¡¨ Misao said in disbelief.

¡§Yes. He will be the main key in this battle, Misao. That¡¦s why we must find him, and bring him to us. We need his help.¡¨

Misao went silence for a moment, her mind twisted in confusion. ¡§You want me to search for him?¡¨

Okina nodded firmly.

¡§I will find him and bring him here, Okina. To repay my failure.¡¨ Misao replied confidently and turned to leave. Leaving the old weary man sitting and closing his eyes.

After she went out of the room, she caught a glimpse of a shadow leaning against the wall. Her mind snapped as she exclaimed, ¡§Aoshi-sama!¡¨

Before she could move, the shadow disappeared in the shadows, leaving Misao, face cast down and stiffened her breathing.

¡§Aoshi-sama¡K¡¨

-----==-----

¡§We are here, Yukishiro-san, we arrived in Tokyo.¡¨

Enishi nodded, but he was not pleased. The Battousai was out of Tokyo, and where he was heading he doesn¡¦t know. He despised the idea.

¡§Let¡¦s go.¡¨ He gestured the other men to move. They had found out where Battousai was living a few days ago, and they would begin from there.

One of his men tore off the opening into Kenshin¡¦s quarters. Enishi was the first to step inside. His cold eyes searched around the dark emptied room. So this is where the famous assassin lived.

He walked over to a small stool and kicked it aside, ¡§Piece of trash,¡¨ he commented harshly.

The other men laughed.

After the laugh ceased, he commanded, ¡§Go and search around the area. If you found anything useful report it back to me.¡¨ The others nodded and headed off in different directions.

He stood alone in the dark room, and walked over to the place where Kenshin usually hung his daishos. He traced a finger along the wood, and frowned. _So many dust._ How long had he left? And why did he?

He turned towards the opposite of the holding and saw something that caught his eye. Something shiny. He bent down and noticed it was a chain bracelet of some sort, beautiful carvings embedded the silver as he caught his breath. He patted some dust off and turned it over.

His mind froze.

Because the words that were carved deeply into the silvery¡K_Kamiya_¡K

-----==-----

Misao rested on a branch of a tree, and sighed. Kytoto was such a big place, she had asked and searched endlessly for the past few hours for the red-headed.

_Where could he be?_ She thought desperately.

It was the time of dawn, when the sun was about to set. Misao heaved another sigh and rested her head on the palm of her right hand. She stared into the streets, and stared. _What am I doing?!_ She snapped to herself, _I mustn¡¦t give up! I have a job to do._ She jumped down from the tree swiftly and straightened herself.

_But I need a rest¡K_her legs were sore and she felt sleepy. After the battle that she had fought yesterday, she had not yet once closed her eyes. So Misao decided to find a decent place where she could doze off for a second, and then she will return to her search.

Satisfied with her conclusion, she trotted off into another direction.

-----==-----

¡§Kenshin, let¡¦s rest for a bit, ne? I¡¦m tired.¡¨ Kaoru said and stiffened a yawn.

Kenshin agreed and he looked around, his eyes rested on an old memorial nearby. ¡§Let¡¦s go there,¡¨ he held her by the hand gently and led her towards the spot.

Kaoru sighed loudly as she finally lied down on the floor, eyes closing. ¡§Mou¡Kmy legs ache.¡¨ She complained quietly.

¡§You should¡¦ve told me earlier,¡¨ Kenshin remarked and set his katana down on the floor. Staring at her lying figure.

¡§Yeah, I should.¡¨ Kaoru yawned again, as her breathing slowed. ¡§I think¡KI think I¡¦m going to sleep.¡¨ She said sleepily and cracked her eyes open, ¡§Kenshin¡K¡¨ she patted to the empty space next to her. ¡§Come¡K¡¨

Kenshin edged beside her and leaned against the wall, eyes closing. He was tired too. They had been walking for all day. His muscles tensed up as Kaoru draped her arm on his lap. She smiled in her sleep.

Kenshin smiled faintly, also. How much he needed her. Thank kami-sama that she was here with him when they left Tokyo. She gave him so much strength that he¡¦ll ever need. And she showed him the meaning of love.

Kaoru woke with a start, as she heard the loud noise outside. She rose immediately and the first thought that popped into her head was, ¡§Kenshin!¡¨

As if on cue, Kenshin¡¦s hair brushed against her cheek and his arm wrapped around her shoulder, and put his hand over her mouth, eyes staring intently at the exit. ¡§Quiet.¡¨ He hushed her, with his katana at his side.

Kaoru nodded as both their breathing thinned.

A shadow. A small one though, was behind the thin exit.

Kenshin unsheathed his katana and rose, leaving Kaoru sitting there, unsure of what to do. ¡§Kenshin!¡¨ she whispered sternly.

Kenshin didn¡¦t seem to hear her as he advanced closer to the entrance slowly, two hands over his katana now. Kaoru watched with horrid eyes.

Then, in a flash, the exit was opened and Kenshin swept out his katana, the light shadow dug the swing under and jumped behind Kenshin.

WHAM!

Kenshin stared at the three kunais that sank into the wooden pole that he just evaded, and turned his focus back at the intruder. Eyes burning.

But what surprised him and Kaoru was that the intruder turns out to be a young girl, with three more pointy kunais in her hand.

¡§Stop,¡¨ Kaoru ordered.

The young girl turned to face Kaoru, still in alarm.

¡§Who are you?¡¨ she asked dangerously.

¡§I¡¦m Kamiya. Kamiya Kaoru.¡¨ She told her briefly.

¡§Kaoru!¡¨ Kenshin scolded for not being attentive and gripped onto his katana once more.

¡§Kamiya? The Kamiya clan?¡¨ the girl seemed surprised.

¡§Hai. I am.¡¨ Kaoru stared at her cautiously.

¡§I heard the Kamiya kin was burnt down,¡¨ the young girl explained, while eyeing Kenshin with the corner of her eye.

Kaoru smiled sadly and bit her lip, ¡§It was. I¡¦m the last of Kamiya.¡¨

The young girl whirled around to meet Kenshin¡¦s cold stare. Her eyes widened in realization as she noticed the cross scar on his face, and the flaming red hair that was so unusual.

¡§The Hitokiri Battousai¡KI recall, Himura Kenshin?¡¨

Kenshin¡¦s eyes widened as he stepped forward and demanded threatingly, ¡§How do you know my name?¡¨

However the girl showed no fear. She looked up, ¡§I am Misao Makimachi. You must¡¦ve known my grandfather. He was the founder of the Oniwabanshu. Okina.¡¨

Kenshin froze.

¡§Okina-san?¡¨

Misao met his surprised gaze.

¡§Yes. He¡¦d sent me to find you. Please, we need your help.¡¨


	11. Choices and Decisions pt 1

Rain of Blood

Digi*girl: Okay, chapter eleven has two parts, and this is part one! The one you¡¦ve all been waiting for! Just read on and the plot thickens¡K:D

Disclaimer: RK does not belong to me.

Chapter eleven¡Xchoices and decisions (part one)

¡§Okina!¡¨ Misao exclaimed, peering her head from behind the paper door. ¡§I¡¦ve brought visitors.¡¨

Okina raised his eyebrow. Before he could say anything, Misao slid the door open wider and stepped in. She glanced behind her and nodded briefly. Then they stepped in. The Battousai and the last of Kamiya.

Okina¡¦s eyes widened and he stood up shakily, stammering, ¡§Himura¡Kis it really you?¡¨

Kenshin met Okina¡¦s surprised gaze, frowning slightly. ¡§Okina-san.¡¨ He addressed him politely.

¡§It is you¡K¡¨ Okina looked relieved to see an old friend again. The tension around them slowed. Okina turned his attention to Kaoru, ¡§Who is this young lass?¡¨

¡§She¡¦s Kamiya Kaoru, Okina. The last of the kin.¡¨ Misao explained it for Kaoru, and smiled at her reassuringly. Kaoru smiled back and bowed, ¡§It is most kind to meet you, Okina-san.¡¨

Okina waved his hand in the air and chuckled, ¡§No need.¡¨ He frowned after, ¡§I¡¦m very sorry to hear about the tragedy of your family, Kamiya-dono.¡¨ The news had spread that far.

¡§Iie, it¡¦s the past now.¡¨ She said quietly. Misao shot Okina a look. He cleared his throat.

¡§Okina-san, you wanted to see me?¡¨ Kenshin cut in, and stared gravely at the old man. His face looked weary as a sigh escaped his lips.

¡§Yes, I do. Come, Himura, we have a lot to talk about. Misao, would you take care of Kamiya-dono here while we¡¦re absent?¡¨ Okina motioned him to follow him through another doorway. Kenshin stood there, rooted. He stole a glance towards Kaoru, who was smiling for him to go. Kenshin became hesitant. Okina was waiting for him patiently by the doorway.

¡§Go, Kenshin. I¡¦ll wait for you.¡¨ With Kaoru¡¦s reassuring words, Kenshin¡¦s eyes softened as he turned towards the doorway, stopped and looked back.

¡§I won¡¦t take long,¡¨

¡§Hai. Don¡¦t worry, I won¡¦t go anywhere.¡¨

¡§Wait for me.¡¨

Kaoru nodded her head.

Misao stared at those two in wonder. The words they had said etched deeply into her mind. Even an outsider could feel the affection they held towards each other. Misao grinned in vague realization.

With smile so small that no one saw it besides Kaoru, Kenshin left with Okina.

Kaoru and Misao stood alone in the room. Kaoru¡¦s eyes still stayed at the spot where Kenshin had left. Misao closed her eyes in understanding.

¡§You like him don¡¦t you,¡¨ she stated flatly. Kaoru stared back at her in surprise and utter embarrassment. She then looked away, cheeks flushing.

Misao¡¦s smile got even wider, ¡§I can see that he cares for you, a lot. He had never shown anyone with this much of affection before.¡¨

Kaoru¡¦s eyes softened and smiled gently, ¡§I know,¡¨ she said.

Misao looked around, ¡§Come, let¡¦s not stay here. I¡¦ll show you around the Oni!¡¨ she chirped happily and led her towards the exit. Kaoru responded by a cherry ¡§Hai!¡¨ and followed.

-----==-----

¡§What?¡¨ Kenshin¡¦s cold voice cut through the air, as he stared shocked at Okina.

¡§Yes, we¡¦ve been attacked by another clan.¡¨ Okina sighed resignedly.

Kenshin kept silent then.

Okina took that as a chance. He began slowly, ¡§That¡¦s why we need your help, Himura. With you on our side, we-¡§

¡§Hold on,¡¨ Kenshin cut in and he looked like he was about to stand up, ¡§_Who_ said I was going to get involved in this battle?¡¨

¡§¡KI-no one, Himura.¡¨ Okina finished off lamely.

Kenshin settled back down and gave him a cold stare. Okina averted the piercing gaze. ¡§When did this occur?¡¨ 

Okina paused, ¡§Since a month ago. They wanted to take over our land. I-I couldn¡¦t afford that.¡¨

Everything was so quiet, so still, except for the heat were rising from their cups filled with hot tea.

At last Okina spoke, ¡§I am pleading you, Himura. Please, think it over before you gave an answer.¡¨ He said it sincerely.

The Hitokiri¡¦s face only darkened.

-----==-----

¡§Wow, the Oniwabanshu is a big place,¡¨ Kaoru breathed in and looked around, astonished.

Misao smiled and scratched her head, ¡§Yeah, well¡Kwe need enough room to train ninjas and all.¡¨

¡§So, you¡¦re a ninja?¡¨

¡§Yup! And proud of it!¡¨

Kaoru smiled, since how long had she seen anyone with such a cherry spirit? She missed the feeling.

Misao suddenly stopped, ¡§Aoshi-sama!¡¨

Kaoru followed her gaze to see a tall, striking young man. He held a gaze that¡¦s so cold, it reminds her of Kenshin. She raised her eyebrow delicately.

¡§Aoshi-sama¡K¡¨ Misao said as the man called Aoshi gave her a look, and went away. Misao¡¦s shoulders slumped; Kaoru¡¦s curiosity was getting the better of her.

¡§Misao¡Kare you alright?¡¨

Misao turned to face her and put on a fake smile, ¡§I¡¦m fine!¡¨

Kaoru wasn¡¦t very convinced, ¡§That man¡KAoshi-san, who is he?¡¨

Misao¡¦s face suddenly turned as white as a sheet.

¡§Misao¡K¡¨ Kaoru tried to catch her gaze, ¡§Misao!¡¨

The young ninja snapped, ¡§Nani? Oh¡Kumm, excuse me,¡¨ she muttered under her breath and strode away. Kaoru stood there, confused. There was definitely something going on between those two.

The young ninja walked in quick paces behind Aoshi along the riverbanks.

¡§Aoshi-sama! Wait!¡¨ Misao tried to catch up, reaching out her hand to grab his sleeve. Aoshi stopped, his bangs covered his face. Misao ran in front of him and panted, ¡§Why won¡¦t you talk to me?!¡¨

Aoshi kept silent, he didn¡¦t even move.

Misao¡¦s tears flowed out, ¡§After that night¡Kwhy did you leave?¡¨

Aoshi lifted his head up, still holding onto that expressionless gaze, ¡§It wasn¡¦t right, I¡¦m sorry.¡¨ He said no more.

A wave of hurt washed over her, as she stood there, trembling. Aoshi looked as if he wanted to move, his muscles tensed as he forced to contain his own emotions.

Misao wiped her tears away and looked up sternly, ¡§So is this what you wanted? First realization and leave?!¡¨

Aoshi looked away as he breathed in sharply, ¡§I did not leave you Misao,¡¨ he spoke softly.

¡§Oh really? Then why did you ignore me? Every time¡Kevery time I tried to talk to you, you¡¦ll just give me a cold look and went away!¡¨

¡§Please, let¡¦s just not talk about this anymore¡K¡¨ he stiffened.

¡§Aoshi¡Kno baka!!¡¨ Misao managed through her tears and ran away; leaving the man standing alone, fist clenching.

¡§Misao¡KI¡¦m so sorry¡K¡¨

-----==-----

Kaoru wondered to the room where Kenshin and Okina had left. Now Misao¡¦s gone, she wondered what happened.

Suddenly the paper door slid open forcefully, and in came Kenshin. His cold gaze diminished when he saw Kaoru.

¡§Kenshin!¡¨ Kaoru smiled and walked up to him, ¡§How did it go?¡¨

¡§Kaoru¡K¡¨ Kenshin said in a low tone, Kaoru stepped back worriedly, her face of confusion and fear.

¡§Kenshin, what¡¦s wrong?¡¨

¡§We need to talk.¡¨

¡§Tell me what¡¦s wrong,¡¨ Kaoru said, taking his hand in hers. They sat on the porch, staring at the orange sky. A bird flew by.

¡§Okina-san¡K¡¨ he began, squeezing her hand, ¡§He seeks for my help.¡¨

Kaoru breathed in, staring at his lavender eyes, waiting.

¡§Yes?¡¨

Kenshin turned his gaze towards the young woman melancholy, ¡§Kaoru¡Khe wanted me to be involved in a battle,¡¨

Kaoru¡¦s eyes widened, her lips trembled. ¡§W-what?¡¨ she asked hesitantly.

¡§The Oniwabanshu clan was losing, and Okina-san wanted me to help them to gain back their pride.¡¨ He explained slowly, studying her reaction.

Kaoru¡¦s breathing quickened, fear filled her delicate features. She tried to find her voice, but no sound would come out.

¡§Kaoru?¡¨ Kenshin stared at her worriedly, his hands rested gently on her shoulder. ¡§Are you alright?¡¨

¡§N-no¡K¡¨ Kaoru croaked, Kenshin was about to say something when cut off by her, ¡§Y-you¡¦re going?¡¨ she asked in a small voice.

Kenshin sighed, ¡§I don¡¦t know, honestly.¡¨

¡§Don¡¦t go¡K¡¨ she repeated the words the night when they revealed their feelings to each other. ¡§Don¡¦t go!¡¨

Kenshin was surprised to see Kaoru¡¦s sudden outburst, ¡§Kaoru?¡¨

¡§You¡¦re the only one I¡¦ve got¡Konegai, I don¡¦t want to lose you!¡¨ Kaoru pleaded with her watery eyes, her hands stayed on his chest. Kenshin¡¦s eyes softened as he pulled her into a firm embrace, ¡§Quiet now, I didn¡¦t say I was going to help them¡K¡¨

Kaoru sobbed into his chest, shoulders trembling. ¡§I-I don¡¦t want to have that feeling of losing someone again¡K¡¨ Kenshin closed his eyes. ¡§Of course¡K¡¨ he said softly into her ear. He looked past the horizon.

What was he going to do?

-----==-----

Kaoru opened her eyes, she turned over to expect the familiar face of Kenshin, but instead, she found none. She sat up on the futon and looked around for any sign of him. It was past midnight, where could he be? She clutched onto the soft cover, she needed time alone to think.

She hated herself.

She was being selfish for her own needs. While there are hundreds and hundreds of people outside, dying, she kept the Hitokiri to herself when he could be out there, helping the innocents.

She bit her lip. She knew she would do anything to prevent Kenshin involving the battle, but she knew that it wouldn¡¦t be right. She was the daughter of a famous politician, where did all the pride go? She was seventeen now, she could take care of herself; just would Kenshin take care of himself in the battle. He was the most feared assassin for kami-sama¡¦s sake. Of course he would be fine.

She stood up and tried to lift her head up. The thing that she needed the most now,

Courage.

-----==-----

He stared out the dark sky, where did all the stars go? Pieces of clouds sometimes would drift to block the pale moon, his killing aura surfaced.

Things are so familiar, while so different at the same time.

He had been in this situation thousands of times, where one would ask for his help for murdering. And he would obey. Killing.

But this time, he swore, it was the first time he was lost. He didn¡¦t know what to do. Kenshin smiled bitterly. The most feared assassin was confused, _how_ _foolish_. But he knew what his problem was.

_Kaoru_.

Honestly, he felt atrocious. Who was going to take care of his Kaoru while he¡¦s away? Not even in the Oniwabanshu could Kenshin feel safe to rely his Kaoru under their caring. No one would. No one but himself. He felt scared. _Simple_.

The Legendary Hitokiri Battousai was scared of a seventeen, the beautiful, bold, spirited young daughter of a famous politician. Does that sound official to you?

Then he felt her presence.

Kaoru stepped behind the wooden pole, staring at Kenshin¡¦s broad back. She would have to do this. And when all of this is over, everything would be different. She would be living the life in her dreams, where only happiness exists.

¡§Kenshin?¡¨ Kaoru whispered into the night.

Kenshin turned to face her, gaze softening. ¡§Hey,¡¨

¡§Hey,¡¨ Kaoru stood beside Kenshin, both staring at the pale moon.

¡§I have something to tell you¡K¡¨ Kaoru said slowly and took a deep breath. Kenshin glanced at her sideways.

¡§What is it?¡¨

¡§It¡¦s about the battle,¡¨ she started in a calm voice, ¡§I¡K¡¨ she bit her lip. She tried again. ¡§I want¡K¡¨

¡§Kaoru, what are you saying?¡¨ Kenshin turned towards her fully and took her hand in his. The moonlight illuminated her beautiful face as she looked up at him. He caressed her hand with the back of his hand.

Staring at the Hitokiri standing in front of her, she brought her hands up to touch the cross scar, making him hers more than ever. She smiled sadly, how was she going to give up for him again?

¡§I¡¦m being selfish Kenshin¡K¡¨ she admitted softly with closed eyes, leaning in to his warmth. His breathing quickened.

¡§What do you mean?¡¨

¡§I kept you to myself, when you could be out there, helping the innocents.¡¨ Kaoru revealed her azure eyes, ¡§I want you to go, Kenshin.¡¨

Suddenly, he stopped. Kaoru was looking up at him with all the strength she could mutter, ¡§You must help the Oniwabanshu clan, they¡¦re all good people.¡¨ She choked as she fought back the surfacing tears.

Kenshin was having a hard time on his own. A moment ago she was begging for him to stay, and now she¡¦s telling him to go. His eyes burnt in amber flames.

¡§Talk to me Kenshin¡K¡¨ Kaoru begged, ¡§Or I know I wouldn¡¦t let you go, not ever¡K¡¨

¡§Why the sudden change?¡¨ Kenshin whispered, quavering.

¡§Because I wanted to be strong,¡¨ Unwanted tears flowed out of her eyes once more. ¡§Please say something¡K¡¨

¡§But there¡¦s nothing to say¡K¡¨ Kenshin swallowed the lump in his throat and stared into her watery eyes. Oh kami-sama, why must everything be so hard?

¡§You wanted me to go?¡¨ Kenshin asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

Kaoru nodded fervently.

Kenshin clenched his fist, ¡§Then¡Kif I¡¦m going, what about you?¡¨

¡§I¡¦ll be staying here. I¡¦ll wait for you.¡¨ Kaoru smiled through her tears.

Kenshin fought back his own urge to collapse, he grabbed her forcefully and crashed his mouth down to hers, making Kaoru cringe.

For a second, the moon seemed to shine brighter in the dark sky.

-----==-----

Muahaha!!! I¡¦m SO evil! I made Kenshin go off to war!! *march flag around* the next part will be called ¡¥Wishing tomorrow never comes¡¨ it¡¦s kinda like a short one describing KnK and A+M relationship thing¡Kcuz they¡¦re going off to war *sniff* and stuff like that. To me I like it very much! Read and review everyone! Oh and Merry Christmas!! ^O^


	12. Choices and Decisions pt 2

Rain of Blood

Digi*girl: This chapter is for all the KnK lovers out there! No drama, no killings! Yeah~

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me.

Chapter eleven¡Xchoices and decisions (part two)

¡§We found out where he is,¡¨

¡§Tell me.¡¨

¡§On the outer rim of Kyoto, Yukishiro-san.¡¨

Enishi smirked, perfect.

-----==-----

Kaoru stood in front of Kenshin with their hands linked. She tried to smile warmly.

¡§When are you going?¡¨ she asked.

¡§Two days after,¡¨ Kenshin replied softly.

_Two days_¡KKaoru looked out beyond the mountains. They still have two days left. She tried to cheer up the mood, ¡§Two days¡Kthat¡¦s a long time ne? What do you wanna do?¡¨

Kenshin looked away, avoiding her gaze. But he didn¡¦t let go of her hand.

Kaoru¡¦s smile faded, ¡§Think of the good side, after all of this is over, we-¡§

¡§But what if it wouldn¡¦t end?¡¨ Kenshin cut her off abruptly and turned to stare at her in the eyes, ¡§What if the battle continues to go on? The possibilities wouldn¡¦t last,¡¨

Stunned, Kaoru blinked her eyes. _What if it wouldn¡¦t end?_ His words rang repeatedly in her mind. _What if?_ She had never thought of that before. How could something that¡¦s so logical she forgot?

¡§What if¡K¡¨ she repeated quietly, her mind not focused.

¡§It is chaos out there, Kaoru. You wouldn¡¦t want to know what it¡¦s like.¡¨ Kenshin said coldly. After all the years of being Battousai, he suddenly felt tired. He wanted to stop. No blood, no war for even a day.

¡§Yes,¡¨ Kaoru closed her eyes painfully and swallowed hard, ¡§I know.¡¨

Kenshin breathed in sharply. ¡§I¡¦m sorry,¡¨ he turned to face the mountains, eyes glistening.

¡§Sorry? Why?¡¨ Kaoru asked.

¡§I¡¦m sorry that I had to get you involved in all of this. You deserve so much better.¡¨ Kenshin let go of her hand reluctantly. Kaoru frowned. He was shutting himself up again.

¡§Stop it,¡¨

Keshin¡¦s muscles tensed, ¡§What?¡¨

¡§Don¡¦t say that you¡¦re sorry, don¡¦t ever say that to me.¡¨ Kaoru said firmly and put her hands on her hips.

Kenshin just stared at her.

¡§Ever since I met you, I knew¡KI knew it wasn¡¦t going to be easy. Nothing ever was.¡¨ Kaoru¡¦s eyes softened, ¡§I went through so much¡Kmy family¡¦s murdered,¡¨ she touched his scarred cheek, and smiled. ¡§And you¡Kyou¡¦re the only one I¡¦ve got.¡¨

Kenshin¡¦s eyes were tainted with sparks of fervor. ¡§You told me that,¡¨ he spoke softly.

¡§Yes, yes I did. Now you see how much you mean to me?¡¨ Kenshin felt the urge to wrap his arms around her, and never letting it go. ¡§Kaoru¡K¡¨

The smile remained.

¡§Can¡Kcan I hold you?¡¨

Kaoru felt her legs went weak, and her heart melted at his words. ¡§Kenshin no baka¡Kof course you can.¡¨

Kenshin pulled her in closer and breathed in her scent, a small smile touched his lips. He could never get tired of that.

Kaoru stiffened, ¡§Kenshin no baka¡K¡¨

-----==-----

_¡§Aoshi-sama!¡¨_

Misao sat by the river, cuddling herself up against the tree trunk. Her face buried in her hands.

_¡§Misao,¡¨ the man smiled at the running girl. She stopped and panted, a goofy smile appeared on her face. She raised a plastic bag full of water, ¡§Look what I¡¦ve got.¡¨_

She lifted her tear-streaked face up, staring at the river.

_Aoshi bent down and pretended to look surprised, ¡§You¡¦ve got a fish there, did you catch it yourself?¡¨ The girl nodded fervently._

Misao crawled over by the river, and bent down to look at her reflection.

_¡§Ne, do you like it?¡¨_

_He smiled softly, ¡§I love it. You¡¦ll always be the little girl I know, Misao.¡¨_

Drops of tear fell into the water, her mirror image blurred. She clenched her fists in anger, ¡§That¡¦s what I am, just a little girl!¡¨ she picked up a small stone nearby and threw it into the river. The water splashed lightly, as Misao stood up and wiped her tears away.

_I will not cry over HIM!_

-----==-----

Kaoru swathed a piece of grass over Kenshin¡¦s sleeping face. He stirred. Kaoru giggled as Kenshin opened his eyes lazily and mumbled, ¡§Hmm¡KKaoru?¡¨

¡§Sorry,¡¨ she giggled again, ¡§Did I wake you up?¡¨

Kenshin groaned as he sat tried to sit up, his head leaning on Kaoru¡¦s lap. She pushed him down, causing him to throw off his balance.

¡§Mou! Stay there!¡¨ Kaoru said playfully, pretending to be mad. Kenshin smiled scarcely from under, as he raised his hand to touch her face. ¡§You look so beautiful,¡¨ he commented. Kaoru blushed heavily.

¡§Since when do the Hitokiri knows how to joke?¡¨ Kaoru teased to hide her embarrassment.

Kenshin¡¦s eyes just got softer.

¡§I wish¡KI wish tomorrow never comes,¡¨ Kaoru admitted quietly, playing with his flamed red hair.

¡§The same goes for all of us,¡¨ he pulled her down, his face dangerously close to hers. His heart skipped a beat.

Kaoru blinked.

Kenshin leaned up his head as their lips touched, softly at first, when Kaoru lied down on the grass with him and he rolled on top of her, kissing her passionately. Kaoru learned to wrap her arms around his neck when he pressed his lips against hers harder.

_Oh Kami-sama¡Konegai, stop the time and let tomorrow never comes¡K_

-----==-----

The night had fallen when Misao made her way towards the Oni, she pushed the heavy gates open and stopped when she saw the man standing in front of her.

_Aoshi-sama¡K_

Aoshi stared at her, unmoving. Misao straightened herself and walked passed him, ignoring his stare. He grabbed her arms firmly and Misao thrust her head back.

¡§What do you want?¡¨ That came out as a growl.

¡§I just want to talk to you,¡¨ Aoshi said slowly, Misao showed a pathetic glare, ¡§Oh, so now you wanted to talk?¡¨

¡§Just listen!¡¨ she was taken aback at his harshness, and stopped struggling. Aoshi let go of her hand and cleared his throat.

¡§I¡¦m going to the battle tomorrow,¡¨

¡§I know that, and I¡¦m not going. Okina wouldn¡¦t let me.¡¨ Misao said angrily.

Aoshi went silent for a moment, Misao tapped her feet on the ground impatiently, ¡§Talk!¡¨ she barked. She was not in a very good mood apparently.

¡§I¡¦m going to miss you,¡¨

Misao¡¦s eyes widened as her body froze. What was she hearing? ¡§What did you say?¡¨

¡§I said I¡¦m going to miss you,¡¨ Aoshi answered in a low tone. Misao swallowed the lump in her throat, fighting back the surfacing emotions.

¡§I wanted to apologize what happened that night, after I left.¡¨ he started quietly, not looking at her, ¡§and I came here to tell you that because¡Kbecause I¡K¡¨

Tears were flowing out of her eyes once again, as she stared up at the young man, ¡§You what?¡¨

¡§Because I care for you, Misao. I love you.¡¨ Aoshi closed his eyes, waiting for her reply.

Misao stood on weak legs, she was crying uncontrollably now, sniffing and sobbing. She didn¡¦t know what to do or what to say. And she did the worst thing she could ever think of- she ran.

_Aoshi no baka!! I¡¦m so stupid!_

Okay guess what. While our Kenshin¡¦s away¡K*snickers* something will happen to Kaoru! Something BAD. Well, I¡¦m kinda sick these days, I feel awful! But seriously I promise I¡¦ll try to make this fic better! And the next chap is where the plot thickens¡Kthanks to all your reviews minna!


	13. Breakdown

Rain of Blood

Digi*girl: Hey all! Sorry for the loooong delay¡Kwith my exams coming up and all. Gotta study hard! Enjoy this chappy!! ^O^ Oh and happy birthday to me!!! My 14th birthday! I¡¦m so young! Hahahaha¡Kpresents! I want!

Disclaimer: RK does not belong to me.

Chapter twelve¡Xbreakdown

Kaoru looked out the window, Kenshin was beside her, packing his things. The room was silent, except for the shuffling, which Kenshin had created. Neither of them spoke for a long time.

Kaoru sighed inaudibly. Kenshin glanced at her sideways.

¡§What are you sighing about Kaoru?¡¨ he asked, stopping his packing for a moment.

¡§Iie,¡¨ Kaoru forced a smile upon her lips, ¡§Let me walk you to the front gates ne?¡¨

Kenshin kept his gaze fixed as he nodded solemnly.

As Kaoru and the Hitokiri walked hand-in-hand to the gates, Kaoru slowed, eyes watering.

¡§Kaoru?¡¨ Kenshin tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. They were full of tears.

¡§K-Kenshin¡K¡¨ she snuffled lightly.

¡§Ne Kaoru¡Kdon¡¦t cry¡K¡¨ he wiped the tear from her face and stiffened a scarcely smile for her only. ¡§I promise I¡¦ll be back.¡¨

¡§Y-you promise?¡¨

Kenshin nodded. ¡§You wait for me.¡¨

¡§Himura,¡¨ Okina approached them, his face grave. ¡§It is time.¡¨

Kenshin didn¡¦t say anything, still holding onto Kaoru¡¦s frail hand. Squeezing it for support, he suddenly became afraid.

Kaoru kept her head down, she didn¡¦t want to see Kenshin¡¦s eyes, for she knew she would drown in them and could never get out. _Oh kami-sama, why do the good always brings out the bad¡K? I don¡¦t want you to go Kenshin! I truly don¡¦t!_

-----==-----

Misao clutched her chest tightly, gasping for breath as she ran. Her hands held onto a tiny object like it was her life support. Her heart pounded heavily against her chest, her mind only focused on one thought.

-----==-----

¡§I¡KI want to give you something, something to remember me by.¡¨ Kaoru whispered as she untied her hair and black falls fell over to her waist gracefully. She held out the blue ribbon- the one that Kenshin had returned it to her.

Kenshin breathed in sharply, taking once again the blue ribbon, he accepted it genially as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

¡§Aoshi-sama!!¡¨ an anguish cry echoed from somewhere near. Kaoru¡¦s gaze fell upon Aoshi, who was turning his head frantically to search for a certain ninja girl. His heart hammered as the words played over in his mind.

¡§Misao!¡¨

¡§Oh kami-sama¡KAoshi!¡¨ Misao stumbled in front of Aoshi before falling into his opened arms, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

¡§Aoshi-sama¡KI¡¦m so stupid! I-I¡¦m sorry I ran away from you yesterday¡KI didn¡¦t know what to do! I thought you always see me as a little girl!¡¨ she sobbed into his chest as Aoshi smiled in realization. He stroked her hair softly.

Okina watched the scene with his clouded gray eyes.

¡§Hush now, Misao. Now you know how I feel,¡¨ Misao pulled back to reveal her sapphire eyes and stared up genuinely up at the young man. ¡§I¡¦m sorry¡K¡¨

Kaoru felt a pair of strong arms that wrapped her up, Kenshin¡¦s blood red hair brushed past her cheek as she sighed, resting her hand on his arm.

¡§Wait for me¡K¡¨ he said softly.

¡§Of course.¡¨

¡§Aoshi-sama¡KI want to give you something.¡¨ Misao held out the tiny object in her hand and he realized it was a chain, the one he gave to her when they were young.

¡§Misao?¡¨

¡§Please keep it safe. Remember me when you fight¡Kyou¡¦ll have to come back.¡¨

Aoshi nodded.

The sky darkened as Kaoru¡¦s tears flowed down her face, she put her hands over her mouth as she stared at his retreating figure. His back is like a picture, that will forever etched into her mind since the day he went off to war.

-----==-----

Thunders bolted and rain splattered. A day hasn¡¦t gone by when Kaoru haven¡¦t thought about Kenshin. It now has been the fourth week since the war, and still there were still no news.

¡§Don¡¦t worry Kaoru. They¡¦ll be fine.¡¨

Those words opened and closed each day, as Kaoru began to accept the bitter truth. There was no happiness without him. She felt tired. Her body ached for his touch again, even for a minute, a second.

Sometimes at night she would dream, of a place coated with crimson. Then it would always rain, the rain of blood. She would see Kenshin, the Hitokiri Battousai stained with cuts and bruises. And sometimes he would bleed.

¡§_Kenshin!!_¡¨

Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she gripped onto the futon, gasping for breath.

A dream.

It was only a dream.

Tears rolled in her eyes as Kaoru curled herself up in a ball. She felt empty.

¡§Where are you Kenshin¡K? Where are you?¡¨ she sobbed into the stillness of the night, she could only blame kami-sama for what pain and suffering she had gone through. But in reality¡Kcould she?

¡§Kenshin where are you?!¡¨ her angered yell echoed from the bottom pits of her consciousness, to where she could not tolerate.

-----==-----

Enishi placed his sword down, eyeing the land view. Everything¡¦s been erratic these days. Even the birds had gone quiet. Moreover, blurred pictures of _her_ began to materialize before him. At times he could see a wisp of her raven hair. A touch. He couldn¡¦t help but laugh.

¡§I¡¦m going to search around the area, stay close.¡¨ He informed them coldly and went into the woods with his sword.

¡§Where are you emi?¡¨ he voiced his thoughts without much thinking as he touched the wooden bark, before tearing it down and crumpling it by his own hands.

Hate. He felt so much hate.

Then he saw those pair of laughing azure eyes, gazing at him like it was a dream. The hate and the anger were gone. All that left was affection. He reached out his hands and tried to grab the blurry image, he was so close. He could feel her presence at the place. Would he finally found the girl of his dreams and cherish her? He began to walk, as the eyes guided him. Before he knew it, he was standing before a village.

His breath was caught in his throat as the feeling became stronger than ever.

_She_ was here.

-----==-----

¡§Want some?¡¨

¡§Thanks,¡¨ Kaoru took the rice ball in Misao¡¦s hands and nibbled at it, looking at her reflection in the river.

¡§You know what? My mother taught me when I was little,¡¨ Misao said, while eating the food as well. ¡§You know how to make them?¡¨

¡§No,¡¨ she said absent-mindedly, thinking of a certain young man.

¡§Misao,¡¨ she began softly, Misao glanced at her sideways, ¡§Nani?¡¨

¡§You know a man by the name of¡KEnishi?¡¨

Misao thought for a moment as Kaoru stopped her eating, now having her full attention on the thinking Misao. A few seconds later, she shook her head.

¡§Do you know the full name?¡¨

¡§I-I can¡¦t remember,¡¨ Kaoru buried her face in her hands. ¡§It came to me yesterday night¡Kthe name.¡¨ She breathed in heavily. ¡§It was so familiar¡Kare you sure you don¡¦t know anyone by the name of Enishi?¡¨

Misao shook her head once again. ¡§But if I have the full name, maybe I could search for you.¡¨

Kaoru smiled bitterly, ¡§Iie, it¡¦s no problem.¡¨

They were silence for a few minutes. The only sound was of the river. Misao then spoke, ¡§Do you remember anything, about the guy named Enishi? Who is he? Is a he, right?¡¨

Kaoru nodded then later shook her head, ¡§I-I don¡¦t know. All I remember was¡Kthe hatred. The anger.¡¨ The last of the Kamiya kin tried to grasp a piece of memory in the darkness, but none prevailed. She sighed frustratingly.

¡§Maybe he¡¦s your lost friend in childhood or something. It couldn¡¦t be possible if a name just suddenly pops up in your head if you don¡¦t know who they are,¡¨ Misao added, hoping to help her friend.

¡§No, it doesn¡¦t feel that way. I think that¡Kwe¡¦re deeply connected, in some way. Last night when I was sleeping, his blurred image just¡Kappeared out of nowhere.¡¨

Misao stared at her sideways, ¡§That¡¦s odd,¡¨ she commented quietly.

¡§Yes I know.¡¨ Kaoru stood up slowly, ¡§I think I¡¦m done here, I¡¦m going for a walk around the area. Don¡¦t worry, I¡¦ll be back before nightfall.¡¨ She smiled.

¡§Alright. Be careful!¡¨

-----==-----

Kaoru walked, while her mind was set on something faraway.

Who is he?

More importantly, does he even exist?

¡§I¡¦m going mad without you Kenshin no baka.¡¨ She said aloud. No one was around. So she could say or do whatever she wanted.

She stopped by a red tree remembering Kenshin¡¦s blood red locks. She smiled. Things were so different without him. She didn¡¦t know how could a Hitokiri make her feel so lost, until now. She loved him ever since that day under the rain. _Simple_. But she hadn¡¦t had the chance to tell him. She didn¡¦t even say ¡¥I love you¡¦ when he left. Next time when she sees him, she¡¦ll definitely say those three precious words. She vowed on it.

A wind nearby picked up, as she heart pounded against her chest.

Breathe. Her mind told her to.

Kaoru breathed in deeply, engulfed by the scent of nature around her. She closed her eyes and smiled.

Think. _Reach deeply into where your heart lays, and try to grasp the vague memory. May it set you free._

Kaoru fluttered her eyes open. She looked worriedly around her as if in search of someone.

¡§Enishi¡K¡¨ she whispered. ¡§Yukishiro,¡¨ she croaked, louder this time. ¡§Enishi Yukishiro!¡¨ she shouted into nothingness.

So she ran.

Her heart pounded within her as her mind swirled.

Enishi. The man with the turquoise eyes. The man who was set to kill Kenshin¡K

_¡§They knew where I live,¡¨_

_ ¡§Who?¡¨_

_ Kenshin¡¦s face darkened._

_ ¡§Yukishiro.¡¨_

¡§Oh Kami-sama¡K¡¨ she prayed.

Then suddenly she heard footsteps. Long, steady footsteps. Her instincts overtook her as she stopped running. Her breathing became erratic and uneven.

Angst.

Her azure eyes deepened into a shade of darker blue as she searched frantically around. The footsteps were getting louder. Her heart raced.

Pain.

A stronger wind picked by as the leaves rustled in the background. She closed her eyes and tried to hear more clearly. The footsteps were gone. The person stopped. She tilted her head up as she felt another presence.

_You are mine._

The leaves flew up into the sky as a loud gasp and a thud were heard in the woods.

_¡§Enishi!¡¨_

Muahahaha!!! A cliffhanger!! BWAHAHAHA!! Well I¡¦m sure the next chapter will be up soon after the exams are finished! Yay! Stupid damn exams¡Kwho invented them anyways? Thanks minna for all your support! You guys makes my day!


	14. His Arrogant Pride

Rain of Blood

Disclaimer: I don¡¦t own RK

Chapter thirteen¡Xhis arrogant pride

Blink.

Kaoru felt herself being lifted, from another place at another time.

¡§Where¡Kwhere am I?¡¨ she whispered faintly.

¡§Shh¡Keverything is alright now, love. Now that I¡¦ve found you¡K¡¨

She felt the hot breath tickled on her face as she struggled to gain her vision. She felt so tired. A pair of warm arms wrapped her up as she obeyed in vain. Then blackness again.

-----==-----

¡§Is she the last of Kamiya kin?¡¨

¡§Yes, I believe so,¡¨

Murmurs. She heard soft murmurs. Deep in the darkness she tried to find her path into the light. She reached out her hand as she saw the ray of light, shining through her very soul, guiding her.

_Kenshin¡K_

¡§Kenshin.¡¨ She breathed into the still air. Then she opened her eyes. Her chest rose and fell, rose and fell. Light. All around her. So bright she couldn¡¦t see.

A gasp. Someone gasped.

¡§I¡¦ll inform Yukishiro-san,¡¨ someone said and left.

_Yukishiro¡K? Enishi?_

¡§Where¡Kwhere am I?¡¨ Kaoru choked as she tried to find her voice.

¡§You must rest,¡¨ a feminine voice nearby whispered. Why couldn¡¦t she see?

¡§I¡KI want to know,¡¨ Kaoru demanded, louder this time.

¡§You¡¦re in Yukishiro¡¦s terrain now,¡¨ the voice said lightly. Kaoru shifted and opened her eyes once again. Everything was so blurry. So vague.

¡§Why am I here¡K?¡¨ Kaoru asked in a small voice, as if giving up hope.

¡§The great Yukishiro-san had found you, my lady¡K¡¨

_My lady?_

Then, all of a sudden, her eyes extended as the surroundings began to graduate. She ignored her numb legs as she sat up on the futon, rubbing her eyes gently. She blinked once. Twice. Kaoru had gained her vision.

¡§Please, you mustn¡¦t be so reflective,¡¨ she followed the source of the voice and found a rather petit young woman. Probably in her early twenties. She was wearing a grey kimono with simple gold linings, with a weary smile that made Kaoru feel somewhat relaxed.

¡§You are¡K?¡¨ Kaoru asked for her name. The woman shrunk back as Kaoru extended her hand.

¡§You mustn¡¦t ask for my name, Kamiya-dono.¡¨ The woman said fearfully. ¡§It¡¦s forbidden.¡¨

¡§Forbidden? What do you mean by that? And how do you know my name?¡¨ Kaoru leaned in closer as the woman backed up. Then she stopped when Kaoru stopped.

¡§I cannot say.¡¨ The woman said quietly. ¡§But you can call me by my maiden name, Yoko.¡¨

¡§Ah, Yoko.¡¨ Kaoru acknowledged.

Yoko smiled as Kaoru did, but later she stood up abruptly, bowing.

Kaoru hadn¡¦t had the chance to ask why when suddenly, the paper door slid open, revealing a pair of smirking turquoise eyes.

-----==-----

¡§Kaoru?¡¨

Misao had searched around the Oniwabanshu for hours, looking for her lost friend.

¡§Kaoru!¡¨ she yelled into the woods.

¡§Kamiya!¡¨ by the river.

¡§Kaoru! Where are you?!¡¨ in her room.

¡§Kamiya Kaoru!!¡¨ she yelled into the empty plain.

And still no sign for the raven-haired.

_Where IS she?!_

-----==-----

¡§I want to be alone, Yoko.¡¨ The white haired young man gestured for the woman to exit. Yoko bowed while saying, ¡§As you wish, Yukishiro-san.¡¨ Then she left.

Kaoru¡¦s lips trembled as her body shook with an unknown fear. All of this was so familiar. She edged further and further away from Enishi as he stopped. The tension around them was on edge. As if a simple breath of air would shatter it like glass.

Deep in Kaoru¡¦s memory did the young man with leering turquoise eyes smirked back at her. All was so familiar, yet afar at the same time. Her mind got dizzy as he strode toward her, like a predator stalking its prey. He stopped when they were centimeters apart, Kaoru shivered as she felt his breath on her. So warm, so dangerous. He tilted her chin up as he gazed into her pools.

¡§I¡¦ve missed you.¡¨

That was all he said.

Kaoru still hadn¡¦t look into his mesmerizing eyes. She wouldn¡¦t dare.

¡§Look at me.¡¨ He commanded softly.

Kaoru shut her eyes.

¡§Look at me Kaoru.¡¨

No movement.

Then he shifted. Kaoru opened her eyes as she thought he moved away, when she saw his arm pressed her up against the hard cold wall. She looked into his turquoise eyes when it happened.

He leaned himself toward her and pressed his lips against hers, pulling Kaoru to him hungrily.

In other words, he _kissed_ her. Without her permission.

Slap!

Enishi grinned and took a step back. Kaoru was covering her mouth with her hands and stared at him shamefully.

¡§How could you?!¡¨ she screamed.

¡§It¡¦s been too long,¡¨ he said through gritted teeth, touching his face where it¡¦s red. ¡§I couldn¡¦t take it.¡¨

¡§What¡Khow did you¡K¡¨ Kaoru tried to find the right words for her question, but the more she panicked, the more pointless. She tried again.

¡§You mean¡Kwe¡¦ve met before?¡¨ she asked breathless.

¡§You have forgotten it,¡¨ Enishi stared at her dejectedly, ¡§Haven¡¦t you?¡¨

Kaoru went silence.

A surge of pain shot through him as he stared at her. How could she have forgotten it? After so long he finally found her. Everything was the same, her eyes and her hair. Even her spirit was still burning inside of her, lightening his dark shadows at night. Everything was the same. It was supposed to be!

Kaoru blocked all the sounds out. She needed to think. Alone.

¡§I-I need to think,¡¨ Kaoru touched her face as her breathing quickened. ¡§Onegai¡Kleave me!¡¨ she pleaded.

Enishi felt so angered.

¡§You don¡¦t need to think.¡¨ He hissed as he yanked her violently by the arm. Kaoru stared at him in horror as he shoved her down the hard floor with him atop, caging her. He allowed himself be engulfed by her familiar jasmine scent, and bent down his head to gnaw at her neck. Kaoru gasped and shivered, tears were falling as she gripped hard on her kimono. She was crying.

Enishi ignored her whimper as he loosened the straps of her blue kimono, kissing her at the same time. Her clothing released as the front revealed slightly. He was about to reach for it when suddenly, a voice hit him.

¡§Onegai¡Kstop¡K¡¨

He stopped.

¡§Please¡K¡¨ Kaoru sobbed as more tears fell from her melancholy eyes. She opened her eyes to stare up at the ceiling. Enishi loosened his grip on her as his heart screamed.

No¡Kshe was crying. Kaoru was crying. And he¡¦s the one who caused her fear. This wasn¡¦t supposed to be happening. None of this ever was.

¡§Forgive me,¡¨ he muttered shamefully, got up and left her lying on the floor. Enishi didn¡¦t dare to look back as he slid the paper door open abruptly and slamming it shut, covering his mouth with his hand.

He shut his eyes appallingly as he heard her cry that echoed through the room which he just left.

Even then he still felt that faint aura of jasmine.

-----==-----

¡§Okina!!¡¨ Misao shouted as she opened the door, revealing a calmed looking old man.

¡§Yes, Misao? What¡¦s the rush about?¡¨ Okina asked as he sipped his tea gingerly.

Misao ran to him and was down on her knees immediately. ¡§Kaoru¡KKamiya-san¡Kshe disappeared!¡¨ she panted.

Okina almost choked on his tea as he stared alarmed at the breathless girl. ¡§What?¡¨

¡§She said¡Kshe said she was going to the woods for fresh air, and¡Kand now I couldn¡¦t find her!¡¨ Okina¡¦s eyes widened as Misao explained in a hurry.

¡§Inform the clan members, we need to search for her _now!_¡¨ Okina rose from his sitting position and ordered. Misao nodded and dashed out the room. The weary old man clenched his fist.

_I promised Himura that Kamiya-dono would be safe under the protection of Oniwabanshu. What will be the consequences when he gets back?_

Forgive me minna! Soooooory this chap was so short! well here it is! I finished the exams!!!!! CAN U BELIEVE IT?!?! OMG!!! *dances around* I¡¦m freeeeeeeeee!!! Weeeeeee!!~


	15. Bitter Revelations

Rain of Blood

Digi*girl: I¡¦m back!! After so long I finally finished this chapter!! I personally appreciate this chappy very much ne! ^o^ although it was kinda sad¡Konegai review!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don¡¦t own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter fourteen¡Xbitter revelations

¡§Can you find her?¡¨

¡§No, we¡¦ve searched everywhere!¡¨ Misao was on the verge of explode. Watching Okina¡¦s sighing expression made her cringe.

¡§What do you suppose we do?¡¨ she asked.

¡§We have to search for more.¡¨

¡§How? Evidently she¡¦s not in the Oniwabanshu territory now¡Kwho could¡¦ve taken her?¡¨

Okina was lost in deep thought. The Clan hadn¡¦t had any sorts of connections with the Kamiya kin before Himura stepped in. There were very few clues¡Kthey were running out of time.

¡§Misao,¡¨ he said, ¡§I need you to search for any false against the Kamiya kin¡Kit might be of some help.¡¨

Misao nodded eagerly and dashed away.

Tried as he might, Okina could not shake the feeling of fear away.

-----==-----

Kaoru stood on the balcony alone, watching the golden sunset. It had been days since she entered Enishi¡¦s area. The memories were slowly coming back. Her eyes began to pale as she dug deeper into her reminiscences.

_¡§You like it here?¡¨_

_ ¡§I love it,¡¨_

_ ¡§You can stay forever if you want.¡¨_

_ ¡§For¡Kforever?¡¨_

Kaoru was so deep in her thoughts that she didn¡¦t realize the faint footsteps behind her.

¡§Kaoru,¡¨ the voice snapped her back to reality. She whirled around to found a pair of turquoise eyes staring right back at her. Her feet became weak as fear rose within her yet again.

¡§E-Enishi,¡¨ she stuttered.

The white-haired man smiled, to her surprise. It wasn¡¦t a nasty smile or a vicious one¡Kit was of pure kindness. She raised her eyebrow delicately.

Enishi looked out to the scene behind her, his face peaceful.

¡§It¡¦s beautiful, isn¡¦t it?¡¨ he suddenly asked.

Kaoru followed his gaze and turned back to face the mountains again. ¡§Y-yes¡Kit¡¦s¡Kit¡¦s very stunning.¡¨ She finally answered.

She glanced at him sideways, doubtful about his unexpected change. However the expression on his face was so serene that it made the battling waves against her chest calm.

¡§You can say here if you want,¡¨ he said quietly.

¡§Eh?¡¨ Kaoru turned to him by surprise.

¡§Temporarily.¡¨ he added.

¡§Oh¡K¡¨ Kaoru stared down at the wooden floor. Through the cracks she could see the grains of sand beneath.

¡§I¡¦m sorry about yesterday.¡¨

Her heart raced.

¡§I shouldn¡¦t have done that¡KI guess I must¡¦ve lost my mind. Forgive me.¡¨ He said apagogically and turned to her, studying her reaction.

Kaoru stood there, dumb folded.

¡§Ano¡K¡¨ she started hesitantly, ¡§About what you¡¦ve said¡Kyesterday,¡¨ her eyes avoided his gaze and she became nervous.

¡§What is it?¡¨

¡§Have we met before?¡¨

_That question_.

So innocent¡Kyet it hurts so much. Enishi was taken back; his once laughing turquoise eyes faded into plain green. Kaoru blinked. She stepped forward and asked worriedly, ¡§What¡¦s wrong?¡¨

Enishi stifled his breathing and looked away. Later he put his hands in his pockets and smiled bitterly, ¡§It doesn¡¦t matter to you anyway.¡¨

A surge of pain crossed over her features slightly. _Doesn¡¦t matter?_

¡§It was lives ago. Compare to now, things have changed so much.¡¨ He gazed at her longingly. ¡§Don¡¦t you remember?¡¨

Kaoru¡¦s mind spinned as she lost her balance, she held onto the railings for support. ¡§I¡KI miss him.¡¨ She uttered.

Enishi took a step forward, ¡§Who?¡¨

¡§I miss him so much¡K¡¨ he could see the panic filling her features before she totally lost her balance. Enishi caught her by reflex and her face landed onto his chest softly, closing her eyes. As he felt her relax against him, he no longer took control of himself. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her fully, having the need to feel her heart beat against his once more.

¡§Kenshin¡K¡¨ she murmured.

Enishi¡¦s eyes flew open as he heard the dreadful name.

_Battousai._

¡§When are you coming back¡K?¡¨ she asked softly.

Anger rose in him as his muscles tightened. So, some things hadn¡¦t changed. He wanted to kill, to see his blood dripping down from the tip of his sword.

¡§I¡¦m right here,¡¨ he managed quietly.

¡§Kenshin¡K¡¨ Kaoru breathed against his chest and smiled vaguely. ¡§_Aishiteru_.¡¨

Enishi¡¦s heart was on fire, it burned him and tore it to pieces. Although the words that came out of her mouth was merely a whisper, but in his heart he knew. He always had. He just didn¡¦t accept it. There he was, holding the woman he loved in his arms and she thought he was his enemy.

¡§Kaoru¡K¡¨ he whispered despairingly, ¡§Kaoru I missed you. Why can¡¦t you love me the way I love you?¡¨ he asked, barely expecting an answer from the sleeping form in his arms.

-----==-----

The Hitokiri strode heavily; cuts and bruises became scars on his skin as he limped. Blood streaked down from his eyes as he gasped in pain. He bent down on the bloody ground and coughed.

Two weeks.

He had been fighting for two, long weeks.

It had been like hell.

Blood were thinker than tears, he figured. The pain that wounded his body was blemish compare to his longing. His desire. Everyday he dreamt of the bluest eyes and the clearest laughter. It became a burden in the battle; no longer did he slaughter the men with a cruel smirk on his face, no longer did the blood poured down freely from his grasp.

¡§Himura-san, are you all right?¡¨ a man stood beside him, asking for acquaintance.

Battousai lifted his injured arm and silenced him. ¡§I¡¦m fine, go help the others.¡¨

¡§Y-yes sir.¡¨ The man hurried off.

One day, he asked himself.

Why did he come to the war in the first place?

For pride?

Freedom?

Lust?

He regretted leaving her side still. In the midst of battling he couldn¡¦t help but wonder, where was she now? Is she safe? Did she miss him? He wanted to feel her soft lips on his once again, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let it go.

He even thought about quitting, as a manslayer.

If Kaoru was by his side, he couldn¡¦t bring the katana to his hands.

Her smile lightened his darkest nights and her laughter made his withering heart calm.

Without her, where would he be right now? Continuing to murder and kill to the end of the world?

Just few more days. Just few hundreds of hours then he would be in the arms of Kaoru.

_Just few more seconds._

Battousai lifted his head up to gaze up at the shining sun. Victory was his, he had won. _They_ had won. The blinding lights reflected on his face as he brought up his hand to block it. Slowly, a faint smile crept upon his bruised lips as he realized,

_I¡¦m going home._

-----==-----

¡§Okina! Oh kami-sama Okina!!¡¨

¡§What is it Misao?¡¨ The old man asked in alarm.

The young ninja gasped for breath and held up the half torn letter in her hands shakily. Okina took it without asking. His clouded gray eyes scanned over the letters quickly as they widened. Misao could see the expressions playing on his face. Relief, pain and bliss. He held sown the paper and sighed contently.

¡§It¡¦s over.¡¨ He said. ¡§We won.¡¨

¡§Aoshi-sama is going home¡K¡¨ Misao put her hands over her erratic heart.

¡§They¡¦re coming back. We have to prepare. Ayumi!¡¨ a girl no younger than Misao came as Okina told her the steps. She nodded and scurried off, yelling and jumping at the same time.

¡§They¡¦re back! Kami-sama they¡¦re alright!¡¨

¡§Finally, Misao. After all these months of arguing¡Kfinally. We have to thank Himura, he helped us so much.¡¨ Okina stroked his chin thoughtfully.

Tears formed in her eyes as she smiled, ¡§We will have peace again.¡¨

Okina nodded.

Misao was about to smile again when she something hit her, hard. Her lips began to tremble as she stared up at her grandfather. ¡§Okina¡KHimura-san is coming back¡Kisn¡¦t he?¡¨

¡§Of course!¡¨

¡§Then¡Kwe have no time left,¡¨ she gasped. ¡§We have no time left! What if he came back and found out that Kaoru is missing?!¡¨

-----==-----

_~Few days later~_

Battousai stopped in his tracks and watched as few men opened the gates of the Oniwabanshu. His heart pounded heavily as the gates opened fully, welcoming them for victory. As they stepped in, thunders of cheers deafened his ears as he winced. His injuries still hurt him occasionally. He was tired. All the energy were used up in the battle.

He saw Okina and his granddaughter, coming out of the house. Misao¡¦s face lit up as she shouted through the crowd, ¡§Aoshi-sama!!¡¨ and she ran to him. Aoshi was happy, Misao was too. So where¡¦s the source of his happiness?

¡§Himura-san,¡¨ Okina smiled as he held his hands. ¡§Thank you.¡¨

The deafening cheers around them mattered no more to Battousai. He opened his mouth. ¡§Kaoru.¡¨ He was on the verge of crumpling. His legs could carry his weak and tired body no more. But for her, he went on.

Okina¡¦s face twisted into a serious one. Battousai frowned and stepped forward.

¡§Where¡¦s Kaoru?¡¨ he demanded.

Misao and Aoshi came, standing beside them. Misao watched with a worried face as she gripped onto Aoshi tighter.

¡§I¡Kshe¡KKamiya-dono is not here, Himura.¡¨ Okina said, almost shamefully.

Kenshin wiped the blood away from his face as he felt the anger boiling. ¡§What do you mean she¡¦s not here?¡¨ it was not a question, it was an order.

Misao sensed the tense atmosphere around them as she stepped in boldly, ¡§We¡¦re sorry Himura-san. Last week Kaoru went into the woods, and that¡¦s the last we ever saw her.¡¨ She blurted. ¡§We have searched everywhere¡Kbut,¡¨ she lifted her face up, ¡§She¡¦s missing.¡¨

Time simply stopped at that moment.

The words never seemed to enter his deafening ears as he stood there, frozen. Everything became slow motion in his eyes. He breathed in the air harshly and his eyes became misty.

_She¡¦s missing._

She¡¦s missing. Kaoru¡¦s missing. Gone. Disappeared. He stared in front of him, as the truth revealed before him. He closed his eyes, fearing that if he opened them the emptiness that faced him was too much to bear. Suddenly the people around him vanished. When he opened his weary lavender eyes again, he was alone. No sounds would reach him. No light. Only darkness.

His body was so tired¡Khe felt so¡Klost.

For two weeks he had been fighting, not only for himself but for her also. She selflessly told him to go, for the innocent¡¦s sake. For two weeks he had been living in hell, a day hadn¡¦t gone by with the taste of blood. Then, when all is finished, he came back. He expected to see her cheery face the instant he stepped in the doors of Oniwabanshu, but instead, he saw none. He expected to see her running up and wrapping her arms around him, telling him to never leave her side again, but instead, he was greeted by the meaningless cheers.

It was all he asked for, the safety of Kaoru. His Kaoru.

_He deserved this much._

Then, reality came before him.

¡§It was all I asked for,¡¨ he breathed in sharply, ¡§For two weeks, I had been fighting. I left Kaoru under _your protection_!¡¨ he yelled, eyes burning.

Misao stiffened his breathing. Okina bowed his head down.

¡§Is it too much to ask for¡K?¡¨ suddenly, he couldn¡¦t hold it anymore. He broke down to tears as he bent down. The lack of energy was screaming at him to stop.

¡§Himura!¡¨

¡§Himura-san!¡¨

Kenshin could hear the faint shouts all around him. But he didn¡¦t care. His eyes were so blurry that he couldn¡¦t see.

¡§Kaoru¡K¡¨ he croaked.

With the last breath he held, the Legendary Hitokiri collapsed without a sound.


	16. Reign of Terror

Rain of Blood

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**JML-** Yup, it sure is a bit cruel :p I¡¦ll take it softer on them then. *evil* it¡¦ll make sense after¡KI hope. 

**Val- **You bet! That was Kenshin is gonna be so mad¡Kooo hotness ^-^ Thanks for reviewing!

**Shopps****- Don¡¦t worry they WILL be together, I will make sure of that. ^-^ This is only a temporary thing; I just want to make this fic more interesting.**

**Kriska****- Halo girl! How¡¦d you know Kenshin is going to save Kaoru? *looks around* Heheh, I had it all planned out¡K but I¡¦m not sure about the drama though. thanks for reviewing!**

**MS- **You can¡¦t blame it all on Enishi though, because he¡¦s mine. :P although I do prefer Kenshin more¡K ^^¡¦ I¡¦ll try me best to update faster! School work is being a pain in the butt. You know what I mean. T-T

**Gypsy-chan- **Why did Kaoru faint in Enishi¡¦s arms? Why? O_o Ah hahaha¡K got me. OMG look there¡¦s an UFO!! *runs away* ^^¡¦

**Shunu** No Miko- **Thanks for reading and reviewing! I¡¦ll try my best!**

**Fuuko**-san- **You loved this chappie ^-^ and I love you! Thanks for reviewing!**

**HnH**- **Forgive me!! I know the chapters were sooo short, not to include this one *ducks from flying objects* if I just have the TIME! Gaah!!**

**Shizuka**- **Aww¡K don¡¦t cry. :D I¡¦m so glad that you like this fic so much! I¡¦m sure Kenshin would be fine¡K *stares at him* thanks for reviewing!**

**Yume Kuroi- **Here¡¦s the chap! Sorry it took me so long¡K school work and all. I¡¦ll try to post it up as soon as I can next time!!

**Celenia** Crescent- **Nop! This isn¡¦t the last chappie. How could you EVER think that?! *glares* I would never make a sad ending, not to my favorite couple! NEVA!!! :D thanks for r/r!**

**A.D.I- **I¡¦m trying my best to make this chappie fast! Gomen ne for not updating for SO LONG!! XD

**To all of you: Wow what can I say. This is the first time I replied to all my reviewers for this chappie. It¡¦s an earn for you peeps! :D Sorry I haven¡¦t update in sooooo long¡K well you know. *twitches* And ****GOMEN****NE**** this chapter was REALI short! I¡¦m just kinda rushing to get this chapter fixed so you people wouldn¡¦t be mad at me! And no, I am NOT forgetting this fic! I promise the next chapter will be better and LONGER. And faster, maybe! ^^¡¦ R/R!!!!**

Chapter fifteen¡Xreign of terror

¡§I miss Kenshin.¡¨

¡§Stop thinking about him,¡¨ he snapped.

¡§¡KI have the right to think whatever I wish to.¡¨

¡§You¡¦re in _my property. You are _mine_. Battousai has nothing to do with you, understand?¡¨_

¡§No.¡¨

Enishi slammed his fist angrily on the table. Kaoru just stood there, face expressionless. He glared toward her direction.

¡§What is so good about him? Why would you not eat anything all day _but_ think of him?¡¨ he demanded.

¡§Because I love him!¡¨ she suddenly shouted. ¡§Why can¡¦t you understand that? Why couldn¡¦t you just let me go?¡¨

Enishi sucked in his breath and stared in disbelief at the young girl. Her angry words echoed in his ears as fear leapt onto his face.

¡§You¡¦re not leaving, are you?¡¨

Kaoru stepped back, ¡§What if I am?¡¨

¡§You _cannot leave! I won¡¦t let you, like I did last time¡K¡¨ the last sentence was merely a whisper as he quieted down and crumpled on a chair._

But Kaoru could hear it as clear as crystal.

_¡§So¡Kgo now. Go and never turn back, or I just can¡¦t stand to even look at your retreating figure.¡¨_

¡§Enishi?¡¨

He raised his hand up to his tiring face and muttered, ¡§Why does history repeat itself¡K?¡¨

Kaoru placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He didn¡¦t bother.

¡§I¡¦m sorry.¡¨ Was all she said.

¡§Just¡Kgo. Like you always do.¡¨ The hint of dread was evidently heard by Kaoru as she knelt down beside him. Looking up proudly she spoke, ¡§I love Kenshin. But you know¡Ksomehow I _knew_ that I could not leave you. Perhaps it¡¦s the echoes in my mind that told me to hold onto you¡Kyour eyes,¡¨ she brushed some lose locks away from his face, ¡§They seemed to hold so much truths.¡¨

Enishi stared longingly at her. His turquoise eyes shimmered under platinum locks. Kaoru smiled, washing away all his problems.

¡§I love you,¡¨ he said.

¡§_¡KI know.¡¨_

==============

Okina sighed. He sat on the soft cushion, guilt written all over his face. Misao paced angrily, muttering words under her breath every once in a while.

¡§Why does this have to happen?!¡¨

¡§Anger does not help, Misao.¡¨

¡§I know, I know! But did you saw the look on Himura¡¦s face? It was as if he could kill the whole clan!¡¨ she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

¡§Calm down, Misao!¡¨ Okinda ordered. She just muttered something under her breath.

¡§Look,¡¨ Misao put her hands on her hips, ¡§He helped us won the battle! And in return we lost his¡Khis¡K¡¨

¡§Companion,¡¨ he finished.

She dropped her hands, ¡§No, not a _companion. More like his most important treasure on earth!¡¨_

¡§I don¡¦t understand what you are talking about.¡¨ Okina stated flatly.

_Are you blind? Misao screamed in her mind. Staring down at the old man she ignored his comment._

¡§Whatever! The point is that we _have to help him. He deserved this much!¡¨_

¡§Time doesn¡¦t allow that Misao.¡¨ He warned.

¡§What do you suppose we do? Oh, I understand now.¡¨ She said, her tone dripped with blame. ¡§You _used_ him.¡¨

¡§You and I both know that I am not that kind of man,¡¨ he said lowly.

¡§_Please,¡¨ she begged, ¡§When I saw Aoshi-sama for the first time after a month, no once would understand how I feel,¡¨ her eyes wavered. ¡§The same goes for Himura, grandpa. And he just came back from war. He needs Kaoru, just like how I need Aoshi-sama.¡¨ She held his wrinkled hands sincerely. The old man stared hopelessly down at the young ninja._

_Is it too much to ask for¡K?_

¡§I just want to help him¡K¡¨

==============

_I cannot stand this place, everything I see reminds me of you. It always has. Someone said it was better to have loved and lost, then never have to loved at all. He was a fool. Maybe I was quiet back then, maybe I was cruel. That was my world, me existence, a life that I decided upon. You never deserved someone like me, Kaoru. You should have a perfect life, the prince to sweep you off your feet. I¡¦m sorry for everything that had happened. I am the one to blame. All of it¡K_

_Are you there, Kaoru? Are we even together? I miss you. I can¡¦t live without you. Have you watched from somewhere far? Have you seen the scars in my dream? Where have you been when I needed you the most?_

_ Tell me¡K can you hear?_

_ You¡¦re not beside me. Not in my arms. Not under my protection. It¡¦s killing me inside. You drive me insane Kaoru. I don¡¦t want to face the reality without you. All the suffering, all the hardships¡K I can¡¦t do it without you by my side. You are the thing that prevents me from breaking through all of this._

_ I don¡¦t know when it happened. How could I ever love someone so deeply, that my heart stopped every time I look at you? My heart aches at the merely sight of you._

_ Tell me¡K can you hear?_

==============

¡§Here, take it to them.¡¨ Enishi said coldly, placing the envelope on the table.

The man nodded and took the papers, bowed, and left. The platinum haired man stared out the window under the world of dark lenses.

It finally had come down to this.

The time he wasted on waiting, it finally came down to this.

In the letter which he so boldly wrote it, were the graceful curls of his handwriting. The statement was quite demanding, for he _knew_ the Hitokiri would come.

Enishi traced his eyes over the sleeping form on the couch. Her very breath amazed him. She was beautiful¡K even though he knew the pain and suffering had dwelled in her heart.

She was the treasure, the thing, the _life_ Battousai had. Enishi didn¡¦t want to believe in it, but Kaoru already showed him the truth. He loathed the thought so badly, that he must wait repeatedly for a hundred years to see her. To hold her again.

He could just see the scene, right in front of him. Once it had happened. Once history made a mistake- yet it was an amazing mistake. The one he could never get rid of. The smiles and the kisses were still fresh in his mind like yesterday, and oh yes, what a mesmerizing mistake it was.

Whenever he looked past his shoulders, his eyes shimmered with longing. For what things he would do for history to repeat the mistake again, for what _crazy things._

Time passed, as he learned the truth within the endless cycle. She was meant to meet with Battousai; he was meant to die hard seeing the one he loved with his enemy. Somehow it all made sense. They said history repeat itself, over and over again until someone brought an end to it. For so many decades, no one was bold enough to even realize the meaning. Bu he knew. God he knew. How he wished to stop this eternal cycle.

Would there ever be an ending? Would this decade be broken?

He didn¡¦t know. All he knew was he loved her, and loved her enough to wait.

So if Battousai read the note¡K then he would understand.

_All of it._

**Erm****¡K I had a huge problem. Well¡K the truth is I don¡¦t know how to write dramas very much¡K so¡K is there a possibility that someone can actually _write the battling part between Kenshin and Enishi for me? Onegai? Someone? Or else I can¡¦t finish the later chapters, WHICH are coming up. _**

**If anyone would be SO kind, would you please e-mail me: dark_serenity2005@hotmail.com**

**THANKS!!!! And REVIEW!!!!!**


	17. It's Better this Way

**Rain of Blood**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Digital*girl: There¡¦s someone that I would like to thank for the battling part¡K**Kamimura Kaoru**!! ^O^ She offered me to help with the drama scene, and oh boy was I ever so grateful!!! So a BIG thank you is presented to you girl!! *clap clap clap* I couldn¡¦t have done it without your great help¡Karigatou de gozaru!!!**

**Also, Kamimura Kaoru requested me to tell you fans that she will be a little buzy of her schoolwork¡Ktests and all T-T so she might be a little slow to update. DEMO NE! She said that she hasn¡¦t forgotten you fans out there who supported her and will update ASAP!!! ^_^ GOOD LUCK GIRL!! XD******

Chapter sixteen¡XIt¡¦s better this way

The dagger shot deep into the wood. Its sound vibrated through the peaceful air, causing the birds to spread their wings and flew into the never ending sky.

A silent old man took the dagger and stared at the note tied beside it. The leaves flew caused by the soft wind, just as his heart swayed inside.

He sighed.

==============

¡§Himura¡K¡¨ Okina called out quietly behind the thin paper door.

Just as he expected, no answer came.

He cleared his throat lightly, ¡§I-uh, have something for you. Actually it¡¦s not from me but¡KI¡¦ll place it behind the door.¡¨ He said and rested the note neatly beside the doorway. He turned to leave when stopped, taking a last look then left.

Inside, empty violet eyes stared out into nothingness. He took no note to the faded footsteps that echoed in his blank mind.

_¡§Don¡¦t go.¡¨_

_ ¡§I need to go.¡¨_

_ ¡§I want you to stay,¡¨ she whispered._

Breathing unevenly, his eyes shimmered with something wet.

_¡§I need you.¡¨_

_ She cried. ¡§I care for you Kenshin¡Kso much that it hurts.¡¨_

He turned his head to face the paper door, hoping, expecting for her long lost smile.

_¡§Kenshin¡Kno matter what happens we¡¦ll always be together, ne?¡¨_

Letting out a cry of anger, he picked up his katana and threw it against the paper door, while the tearing sound split. He curled up and clenched his fist, his whole body trembled.

A few moments later of shedding tears, he got up jadedly about to retrieve his katana when something out of the ordinary caught his blurry eyes.

A note.

Eyes half burnt, he wearily picked up the note and stared.

He saw the graceful curls of the handwriting as the declaration stated nakedly; right there, in front of his eyes, on the note¡K a demand.

His grip on the paper trembled, as he felt anger starting to surface.

It was very short.

_Battousai__- It began._

_Come to the edge of the forest at _midnight___._

_Where the round moon splashed its immoral light on us,_

_All the answers would be revealed-_

_Including the key to this anomaly cycle._

_I await your presence with the woman we both cherished._

It was simply signed _Yukishiro_.

Battousai snatched his katana and dashed out of the empty room.

Inside, the note fell quietly down on the mattress, the black marks blemished by something wet on the paper. Tears.

==============

She really tried to picture the future that they¡¦ll be having together after this is all over. Really. She had always dreamed about marriage. She planned them all over a long time ago, ever since she met him. They could have two kids¡K a boy to make the family proud and a girl to be a good spouse. Or maybe three kids would be nice. The more the better. And every night, after they finished telling bedtime stories to their children, he and she would sit under the starry night, gazing past those memories behind them that would never cross their lives again. They would kiss, laugh, and embrace until sleep overcame. Not even a trace of guilt or pain could be seen in that picture. Pure happiness.

_Pure happiness. No doubts. No faults._

Kaoru smiled then, it was one of a genuine smile.

¡§What are you smiling about?¡¨ a voice brought her back to reality.

¡§Oh, nothing.¡¨

Enishi cocked an eyebrow.

He stood firmly on two feet, weighing his watou on his shoulders while Kaoru sat, with a faraway look in her eyes and a peaceful smile on her lips.

Their stillness? To wait.

Minutes passed as two hearts wished for something that were so different, yet so appealing at the same time.

And, finally¡K

¡§Battousai.¡¨

The name escaped Enishi¡¦s lips like a deadly hiss. Kaoru¡¦s head snapped up, ¡§Kenshin!!¡¨ she stood and almost tripped over, reaching out to her Hitokiri.

¡§K-Kaoru¡K¡¨ Battousai¡¦s amber orbs wavered at the sight of her, and he felt his knees went weak. His eyes began to burn when he saw _Enishi_, gripping on his woman¡¦s hands and forced her to stay back. Immediately he focused on the white haired man.

¡§So you¡¦ve came, Battousai.¡¨

¡§Unhand her,¡¨ Battousai snapped, not listening to a word Enishi spoke.

Enishi simply smirked.

¡§Kenshin¡K¡¨ unable to sustain her emotions anymore, Kaoru broke out and cried, right in front the two men.

Concern and worry weighed on him as he glared at Enishi once more, and yelled, ¡§_Unhand_ her!¡¨

Enishi closed his eyes and stared down at the woman he loved for so many decades, sobbing uncontrollably.

¡§_No_.¡¨

¡§What do you want?!¡¨ Battousai cried out angrily, although he already knew the answer. The three of them did.

¡§To end this tiring _game_,¡¨ he stated coldly. Battousai widened his eyes. Kaoru stiffened and stared up at Enishi wordlessly, her tears flowing freely down her face.

¡§Move out of the way,¡¨ Enishi spat coldly to Kaoru. She was about to protest but stopped when she saw Battousai nod, telling her to stay in a place where it was safe. She stumbled hesitantly. The Hitokiri¡¦s eyes stayed on her trembling form until she reached a shadowed spot under the tree. Safe. He then sighed in relief, eyes penetrating through Enishi after.

Battousai¡¦s golden eyes glowed like a panther¡¦s eye in the dark. His hand hovered above the hilt of the katana. Enishi sneered as he twirled his watou around and settled to his own stance. They stayed in position for god knew how long.

Kaoru calmed her ragged breathing and gulped uneasily. The tension that hung about the air was sticking to her skin like the beads of sweat, eating her alive.

¡§Kenshin¡K¡¨

All happened in a sudden as Battousai drew his katana and lunged towards Enishi as he pounced upwards flipping away easily to dodge the familiar attack. Just before Enishi managed to touch the ground again, Battousai swirled behind, executing his katana to Enishi¡¦s ribs. Instead, a sharp sound of metal reverberated through the air. Enishi had anticipated him well. He pushed his sword heavily, letting out an anguish cry. He smirked ruthlessly.

¡§Angry Battousai? You should... you should because we will end this tonight!¡¨ The Hitokiri gritted his teeth and more force was thrown on Enishi. The white haired man stole a glance toward the erratic Kaoru aside. Battousai noticed and soon his angry words echoed in the forest.

¡§Don¡¦t even think of _touching her you bastard!¡¨ He growled as he slid his katana along the length of the watou and slammed his katana back onto it again and stepped forward. Kaoru trembled with fear. She gasped audibly when Battousai jumped away from Enishi and towards the sky in a leap. Her unwavering gaze never left the Hitokiri with red hair._

Suddenly, images of her undying dream reached her unexpectedly. She shut her eyes and she breathed raggedly again. When she opened them, she wasn¡¦t watching the battle between Kenshin and Enishi anymore. No. Instead, she found herself staring at the blood plastered wall.

_Fear._

¡§Oh kami-sama¡K no.¡¨ she breathed out as tears blurred her vision.

¡§_No.¡¨_

There was the dream again. She could hear the cries, the sobs, and even the soft winds that blew past by every so often. She wasn¡¦t able to contain the staining tears when she saw the figure¡K oh no it wasn¡¦t true.

¡§It wasn¡¦t _true!¡¨ she screamed._

Battousai suddenly froze. He plunged down toward Enishi and jumped away, worry plastered on his face as he stared at her.

Blank.

¡§Kaoru?¡¨ he called out her name.

¡§Getting occupied would not be appreciated!¡¨ Enishi shot as a slight pain tore through Battousai¡¦s skin. The assassin stopped his attacks and leapt a far distance away from Enishi, stealing a longed glance from Kaoru. Immediately, he saw a pair of concern and worried eyes frown at him. He smiled inwardly as he stood up using the help of his katana.

¡§Are you all right?¡¨ he asked her while glaring at the platinum-haired man.

¡§Stop caring about me Kenshin! You¡¦ll get distracted!¡¨ Kaoru shouted in fear.

_Oh, Kaoru. After Battousai made sure his Kaoru was fine he focused on Enishi again. Without hesitation he plunged his katana down onto the ground and forcefully dragged the katana out in a forceful pull._

¡§Dou Ryuu Sen!¡¨ Battousai shouted as he jumped up into the sky again. Rock, sand and dust flew towards Enishi, blurring his vision for a second. He slashed at the yellow mist, just in time to see Battousai disappearing to the sky.

¡§The same trick would not work against me Battousai!¡¨ Enishi barked as he snapped his head towards the sky and got ready his stance on counter-attacking that fool. A battle cry was heard as Kaoru took a step nearer, heart racing and pumping worrying for the Hitokiri.

¡§Kenshin!¡¨ Kaoru yelled.

¡§Don¡¦t get involved woman!¡¨ Enishi shouted as the assassin came down to his shoulder.

¡§Ryuu Tsui¡K¡¨ With that Kenshin placed a fist under the blunt side of the katana and pushed it upwards to connect Enishi¡¦s chin.

¡§Sho Sen!¡¨ It met his chin hard. Blood was starting to draw out slowly from the corners of his mouth. Instead of falling like every normal man, Enishi held a lop-side grin.

¡§Was that the best you could do Battousai?¡¨ Enishi was far from normal. Both jumped away from each other and panted for air. Sweat filled their foreheads and soaked their clothes. Enishi had a devilish stamina; all his five senses were beyond believe. If that were the case then this would be a good method. Kenshin took out the sheath and held the katana on the other hand. Enishi on the other side crouched down like a tiger.

¡§Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu! Ryuu Mei Sen!¡¨ Battousai yelled as he shot just above Enishi¡¦s ear as he sheathed his katana back into its original place in a fast movement that created a sharp sound that momentarily, killing off Enishi¡¦s sense of hearing. Not only that, all his nervous system went numb. Enishi growled as he fell to the ground and trembled.

He was going crazy.

¡§_You!!¡¨ he glared deathly at him._

¡§Everything is fair in a fight Yukishiro,¡¨ Battousai answered coldly and flicked his katana.

¡§It¡¦s just the beginning!¡¨ Enishi cried out as he dug at his ear, shocking Battousai. Kaoru stood at her ground as she watched blood spewed out of Enishi¡¦s left ear. Her hand covered her mouth as she saw how much Enishi and her Kenshin was going through because of her. She had to do something. _Fast_.

¡§Watou jutsu Shuugeki Tousei!¡¨ Enishi brought his watou up and at the same time he applied a kick force to the middle of the watou, launching it with full energy. Battousai managed to block the attack last minute as he flew to the nearby tree. He spat the blood that was collected in his mouth to the brown soil as he held the sword with both of his hands in front of him. Enishi however stood with his watou resting on his shoulders.

¡§Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, Kuzu Ryuu Sen!¡¨ Battousai soared towards Enishi in god-like speed splitting into nine images aiming for the nine critical points of an enemy. Enishi felt a side of his lips going up as he lifted his watou to an idle stance.

¡§Watou jutsu Senran Tousei!¡¨ Enishi crouched down as he countered all the attacks with his multiple hits. The last hit managed to contact with torso to his waist diagonally. Everything stopped running. Enishi went pass Battousai as he stood not believing what had just happened. Kaoru held her breath as her eyes kept focus on Battousai. Everything had happened so _sudden_.

The wound opened as gushes of blood splashed upon the green grass as he fell forward gasping for air. Kaoru¡¦s mind couldn¡¦t register anything. Amber eyes shocked that his ultimate fighting skill had actually failed his master. But he was determined. Slowly, the ruby red blood immersed through his gi. He tried to stand with his katana but the pain was too great even for him to bear. Slipping away subconsciously his weary eyes stayed on Kaoru, the woman he promised to protect.

Tears streamed down Kaoru¡¦s beautiful face as she sobbed.

¡§Kenshin¡K¡¨ she intended to run to him. ¡§Kenshin!¡¨

¡§Don¡¦t come near Kaoru,¡¨ he panted and tried to stand up. ¡§I don¡¦t want you to get hurt!¡¨

He finally stood up but was kicked at his injury by Enishi as he clutched at his abdomen. Enishi kicked his katana out of his hands and raised his watou.

¡§Die Battousai!¡¨ Down came the infamous weapon. All the energy was drained from him. His katana was not with him¡K

She inaudibly reached out her hands to the Hitokiri. Everything was slow motion in her eyes¡K even when his hopeless eyes laid on _her, as if telling her that he was sorry._

Sorry?

_¡§Don¡¦t come any closer Kaoru!!¡¨ he shouted hoarsely with so much blood on him._

_ ¡§Promise that you¡¦ll be okay¡Kpromise me that¡K¡¨ she breathed in sharply as more blood coughed up._

The furious shouts became soft whispers in her ears as she stumbled, her eyes gazing past his golden ones trembling in fear.

Everything happened so fast.

_¡§Promise me that¡K¡¨_

Angry sobs.

Wet tears that fell on her face¡K

_Ken¡Kshin¡K_

¡§_Kaoru!!!¡¨_

Opening his blood red eyes, a pair of cerulean clear eyes gazed down at him lovingly, plastered on her mouth was a sheepish smile. Her slender fingers caressed his blood caked cheeks, while it felt like icicles stabbing him.

Battousai grasped her falling form unexpectedly as they both fell onto the bloody earth, bringing down his last flame of life.

¡§Ne¡Kpromise me something¡K¡¨ words so soft reached into his deafened ears as every inch of his body froze, unregistered of the weak form that he held onto so dearly in his trembling arms.

Everything suddenly became so foreign.

¡§Hold me¡K¡¨ she gasped for breath, even when she clung onto him.

Tears stung his angry eyes as he stared down at the creature. He asked in a light tone, ¡§There was so much blood on you¡K¡¨ he smiled in concern. ¡§Are you all right?¡¨ he asked, denying the crashing truth.

¡§W-we¡¦ll get this fixed¡Kdon¡¦t worry¡KI-I¡¦ll get you a doctor,¡¨ he croaked, looking around.

Kaoru blinked and smiled after weakly.

¡§Does it hurt? I promise I¡¦ll stop the pain¡Kjust wait for a few minutes okay?¡¨ he asked, stroking her pale cheeks. ¡§_Hold on¡Konegai,_¡¨

¡§Kenshin¡K¡¨ she grasped his bruised hands. Battousai gasped abruptly and returned his amber eyes on her, just as reality hit him, just when he began to understand.

Her hands fell from his grasp. His eyes became numb.

¡§It¡¦s better this way¡K I love you.¡¨

An anguished scream of agony ripped through the silent sky.

**Dun Dun Dun!!! YEAH another chappie!! XD Sorry if I took so long, it¡¦s because of the length _ but OH YEAH I did quite a job on it!! Don¡¦t you minna-san think so?? I realized the end of this chapter is kind of like my other story ¡¥Obsession¡¦¡K I know. I¡¦m so mean. :P**

**Kenshin****: I hate you. I hate you so much I wish you can burn in hell. T-T KAORU!!! *runs away to hug her***

**Oro**?****** ^^¡¦ anyways~ I hope you can all wait for mah next chappie as soon as possible! Since I finished the exams and such¡K and NO WORRY I¡¦ll make sure our beloved Kaoru wouldn¡¦t die or anything like that¡Kahahaha¡K *receives a glare from Kenshin***

**REVIEW!!! Happy digits dances!**


	18. Take Me Home

Rain of Blood

**Standard disclaimers Apply.**

Chapter seventeen—Take me home

   He often stared at her face, wondering, hoping that sometime soon, she would open her brilliant blue eyes he longed to see.

   "Wake up soon Kaoru, so I can see your eyes again." He often said gently to that unconscious form on the futon. He would stroke her face, brush away the dark strands of her hair away and he would kiss her on her closed eyelid.

   It was his everyday routine.

   Slowly, hours turned to days, days turned to weeks. He lost track of time, but he never lost his hope. Everyday the paper door of the room where she slept opened and closed. He became used to it. Used to the fact that she would not wake up soon in her long sleep. But he could wait. It was something he promised with his life to that young woman. And he would wait- if it meant the rest of his life.

   After that incident- the fight with Enishi, he collapsed with Kaoru in his arms, and went unconscious. He never had the chance to open his eyes after a few weeks. He woke up in a clinic somehow, surprisingly he found out the doctor who took care of both Kaoru and him was a friend of Megumi. Her name was Toki.

   "Where's Kaoru Toki-san? Is she all right?" that were his first words to the doctor, and she smiled, telling him that she will be fine. A coma had struck her, but she'll recover. The only matter was time.

   Where was Enishi then?

   He disappeared and Kenshin did try to search for his news in Kyoto. But unfortunately he received nothing. Enishi could've killed him when he went unconscious… why didn't he? Why did he leave? Is he still alive?

   "I think Enishi understands now, Kaoru…" he said while lying beside her on the futon. Just as he expected, no reply came. He continued on, "Maybe he did find the answer to his question…just like I have found mine." He gathered her cold hand into his calloused ones, and stared at her closed eyes.

   "You're the answer to everything Kaoru. The revolution, and how history repeated… I know now. Gomen nasai for not realizing it sooner koishii… I was foolish enough." He paused. "Will you forgive me?"

   Her breathing slowed.

   "Ever since I met you… I had visions about you and me lives ago… visions about our past time. Someone said to me that history repeats itself over and over again until one brings an end to it. I think this is it Kaoru. It is the end of this replicate cycle. And…and it's all because of you." He said gently. "You should have never blocked the blow that was meant for me Kaoru. It was my battle. My battle alone. I thought I have been through it only once before, but in truth…I've been through it, time and time again. Do you know?"

   Kenshin turned to face her, he felt his throat throbbed.

   "There are so many memories within us that are so far to reach…I failed so many times, all because of one decision. Why did you take the fall for me Kaoru? Why do things have to end up like this? I would rather die again and again…than having to see you _like _this_." Something wet traced along the outline of his eyes, something foreign to him. He blinked and tears fell, hot and salty._

   Toki paused behind the shouji door. Every word he said she had heard. Closing her eyes, she decided it was not the best time to interrupt. But gods knew why when she accidentally kicked the paper door, causing it to ruffle.

   Kenshin lifted his head up and stared at the black figure behind the shouji door. "Toki-san?"

   She slid it open. "Gomen nasai for interrupting Battousai-san, I was-" then she stopped. Was that _tears_ she saw?

   Kenshin blinked and abruptly, he turned away from her and brushed his tears away. "F-forgive me," he muttered.

   "Iie," Toki breathed out.

   An uncomfortable silence fell between them, until the doctor spoke, "I've made some sweet cakes, perhaps you would join me?"

   Kenshin glanced at the sleeping figure beside him.

   "She needs rest." Toki assured.

   He nodded and placed a soft kiss on Kaoru's forehead and left the room, before stealing a last look toward her sleeping form. His eyes saddened.

   The shouji door slid closed.

   "She must be very import to you." Toki said and drank her tea.

   "She is." Kenshin replied, then fell silent again.

   "If you don't mind me asking, Battousai-san, can you…tell me about her?" she asked, her eyes resting on the redheaded assassin.

   No reply came.

   Toki felt ashamed on asking such a private question toward the legendary warrior. "I shouldn't have asked that, perhaps-"

   "She had long, black hair, darker than any nights in Kyoto." He started slowly. Toki became quiet, and listened as he continued on.

   "Her eyes are the bluest I've ever seen. Even when she was upset, there was so much life in them. Always this look of sweet innocence. And her smile…it made me feel like I was flying every time I saw her smile. Just to know that she was happy, made everything all right. Just to know that she was safe. When I was with her it was like finding heaven. Just her presence made me feel like I could do anything, _be anything. She gave me so much confidence without words." He paused, then spoke again. "And…she could always sense when I was upset, and she always knew how to make me feel better." To this point he smiled, "She was the kindest, gentlest person I'd ever met, and I loved her for it. I loved her for everything. Even when she was angry, and would yell at me…even then I loved her. I would give anything just to hear her yell at me one more time."_

   Toki could sense the sadness that weighed his every word, even when he smiled. "She must be very generous."

   "She is, the most giving person I have ever met." Kenshin finished quietly, still holding onto that distant look in his eyes. He whispered to himself, "_The most important."_

   Toki placed down her teacup on the table and a smile tilted her lips, "Megumi-san told me all about you when I was back in Tokyo," she met his eyes, "She is very fond of you."

   He didn't say anything.

   She raised her cup again and sipped the tea, "She wrote me a letter. I received it a week ago." She felt him stiffen.

   "In the letter, she told me you just…disappeared. She thought you might be here in Kyoto. With a girl."

   "How…how did she know?" he stuttered.

   "You're the one she knew best, Battousai-san. Never underestimate her judgment, she does have a clever mind." Toki loosened her grip on the teacup. "She saved the both of you, you know."

   Kenshin stared at her.

   "It is because of her you are here now, being taken care of in a clinic. She informed me before it's too late." Kenshin turned his gaze away.

   "She asked me to give you something," she took the letter out of her pocket and placed it on the table. Studying his features carefully, she pushed the paper to him. "It's for you."

   Kenshin stared at the letter for a few seconds, pondering on what he should do.

   "It's all right. Open it." Toki assured.

   He hesitantly reached out his hand and grasped the paper, and brought it to his own hands. He opened them carefully and soon the doctor's steady writing greeted his eyes.

   _Ken-san,_ it wrote.

_I'm under the impression that you will be in __Kyoto__. Thankfully I have a friend of mine over there, she's also a doctor. I trusted her and her knowledge on medics is far more wiser than me._

_   She must be right there with you now, isn't she?_

_   Kaoru._

_   Over the days she stayed in my clinic, I learned to love her like my own sister. She has a kind heart, a pure one that no one can compare to. Forgive me Ken-san, I was foolish before to say those cruel words. I did not mean to choose the best and worst for you. And you are right. No one can decide your way of life. You have to fight for your own._

_   Kaoru is everything to you, isn't she? I can see it in your eyes. You have fought for your own happiness Ken-san. That is why I must tell you; don't come back to __Tokyo__ again. Things have gotten worse ever since I remembered._

_   When Katsura-san knew about your departure, he became mad. He sent people to my doors, demanding to know your position. I didn't tell him, but it's up to you to save your own life…and Kaoru's as well. I could only tell you and do so this much._

_   Please, for her and for you. Keep your own safety and contentment. Keep your track hidden._

_-Megumi Takani_

   Kenshin breathed in slowly, his muscles tightened. _Katsura__…he must be furious. His eyes stayed on the line; _don't come back to ___Tokyo__ again. He read it over and over again just to make sure the words were there._

   Not going back to Tokyo? The new thought dawned on him and he became quiet. _Not going back to __Tokyo__…_

   "I'll leave you in your own thoughts Battousa-san. I will stay beside Kaoru for now." Toki said in silent and left him.

   He never moved.

=======*=======

   She was standing in front of her dojo.

   The wind blew and her eyes fluttered in confuse…what happened? Why was she here? She remembered the last blow she took instead of Kenshin…where was he? Where was Kenshin?

   Her blue eyes surveyed the Kamiya dojo, the place where she grew up…the place she once called home.

   _I must be dreaming…_

   It looked really gorgeous, not a hint of dust, but brand new as if it was just built. She felt as if a concealed string was pulling her inside, guiding her like a lost child. Slowly, she took the first step, hands trembling just a little. With courage, she opened the front gate and went inside.

   Light streamed her vision and she held up a hand to block it. After blinking a few times, she revealed her brilliant eyes to meet the memorable background.

   She heard laughter, mirth which belonged to a young girl. Her whole being seemed to relax by the melodious sound. It sounded so peaceful, so serene. She opened her eyes just in time when a little girl skipped bubbly and hopped into the picture, the smile on her face could light up a whole room.

   The little girl bent down, playing with a flower that grew on the dusty ground. Kaoru watched her back, staring at the recognizable ravened hair. Her eyebrows knotted together slightly at all the familiarity.

   As if on cue, the little girl with black hair stood up and turned to Kaoru. The young woman took a step back hesitantly, pondering on what she should do. To her surprise, the little girl giggled and ran up to her. In an instant Kaoru found herself staring at her own eyes, like a mirror reflecting her past.

   "Kaoru-chan! Kaoru where are you?"

   Kaoru froze at the masculine voice. Her eyes widened and her head lifted up without warning.

   "OTOU-SAN!" the little girl yelled gleefully and ran away from Kaoru's sight. Kaoru's heart pounded against her chest, and stared in front at the empty ground the little girl had stood upon.

   "C'mon big girl! Our dear Okaa-san has made some sweet cakes for us! Your favorite!"

   "Honto honto?" excitement sparkled the little girl's tone as she jumped up and down, "Yatta!"

   The tall man chuckled. Kaoru blinked repeatedly and watched as he lifted the young girl up to his shoulders and sang along with her, walking back into the dojo.

   Hot tears began to fall unnoticed by Kaoru. She wanted to shout out, to cry out and chase after them.

   "Wait," her voice croaked hoarsely, "Wait!" She followed them and cried, "Wait- _otou-san_!!"

   It was him. It had to be. The dark hair, those firm eyes and strong body…it must be him.

   Her dear otou-san.

   The little girl was herself, she realized. She felt like she flew back time, to the very core of her heart. Her heartbeats never slowed when she reached the shouji, and there they were, sitting calmly around a small counter.

   _Her family_.

   Kaoru's hands went up to her chest, feeling the loud thumps that followed. She _saw_ her family, sitting _alive_ in front of her. _Alive. Not dead…not deceived…but alive and breathing. Her younger brother was there too, giggling as otou-san swept a mouthful of sweets into his little mouth._

   "Anata! You're going to choke him! He's only two years ago…" her okaa-san scowled gently and wiped the stains off his mouth.

   A relieved smile touched Kaoru's lips as she watched them from behind. They were all right. Her family was fine. Safe. Happy. Contented.

   But suddenly, the laughter had gone out and her family disappeared, leaving the little girl searching frantically around. The little girl sniffed and cried, sliding onto the tatami sheets hopelessly. Kaoru's heart stopped and she looked around, "Okaa-san? Otou-san?"

   The little girl began to fade too. Kaoru gasped and ran to her, hands reaching out to touch the youngster…but was met by solid air. Quiet struck the whole dojo; the only sound was her panic breathing.

   "No! Please no! Okaa-san! Otou-san! Where are you?!" she shouted but no reply came. She swallowed and her eyes darted to the only shouji straight ahead of her. She lowered her head and walked to it, before sliding it open.

   Another scene greeted her as she blinked again. A different aura blended in and she saw someone's backside facing her. The flamed red hair was painfully certain; she found the tears surfacing again.

   "Kenshin…" the word escaped her mouth like a whisper.

   Slowly, the redhead turned around, she met the scar on his face and later his whole feature. He smiled at her. He was wearing a different gi, and his face was gentle. No longer did he have a sorrowful face or knotted eyebrows, but replaced by a pair of tender violet eyes. He looked calm.

   "_Kaoru-dono_," he said.

   Kaoru stood there, her eyes stayed on the hitokiri. _Kaoru-dono?__ Why is he calling me that? What's happening? Someone tell me!_

   She made a sound to move when suddenly, he began to walk toward her. Kaoru felt paralyzed as she watched. When he was no more than centimeters apart in front of her, she reached out her hand to touch him when he walked _passed her. Her blue eyes trembled with tears and she whirled around, only to see somebody else wrapping her arms around his neck. Kaoru couldn't see the face of the young woman, not until she tilted her head._

   Realization struck her and she stumbled back, tears trailing down her cheeks freely.

   Kenshin closed the gap between him the young woman and brought down his head, his arms wrapping around her tightly. Kaoru watched as _herself_ smiled against his lips and complied with equal amount of passion. His hand moved up and loosened the indigo ribbon and her black hair spread down like a waterfall.

   Kaoru slid down to the floor, she could think no more and her eyes stayed on the couple, each throwing the fervor toward another she had never seen before.

   _"Tadaima Kaoru…"_

_   "Okaeri nasai…Shinta."_

   Everything went black.

**Minna****-san!! Gomen naisai for not updating in a VERY long time ne! Gomen! I was actually sneaking to get this chap uploaded…hai, I got exams tomorrow! And I can't believe I'm sitting here instead of studying…^^'**

**So, does this chappy explain to you the confusion earlier? The 'cycle' I meant were the lives that K&K lived through. Kenshin was suppose to die after Enishi killed him, and the cycle will repeat again…and another life for K&K will take its place. But then Kaoru in the last chapter decided to take the blow from Enishi INSTEAD of Kenshin…so that stopped the eternal cycle.**

**The last part where Kaoru saw her family and the rurouni (Kenshin) belong to a part of her past lives too…the dojo was kind of like a key to her past. And she was remembering those memories. ^^' Is that too hard to understand? If so…gomen I'm not a good author __**

**AT LAST!! Hmmm I have two ideas in my mind right now…so I want you minna-san to vote:**

**1. **Kaoru wakes up from her coma and together they live in ******Kyoto****, and will start a new life. This meant that they are not going back to **Tokyo******.**

**2. **OR Kaoru wakes up and Kenshin decided to go back to ******Tokyo****…and deal with Katsura the boss O_o.**

**In the end, it will only be a matter of time ne? MORE CHAPTERS please choose 2. If you want this fic to end please choose 1. ^__^**

**START VOTING MINNA-SAN!!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!**

**Oh, and don't forget my newest fic 'Daddy's Ten Rules of Engagement'!**

**More to come!!**


	19. How far will it go?

**Rain of Blood**

By Vitreux

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Chapter eighteen**

How far will it go?

   He stood leaning against the window, alone. It was easier being alone. Staring at the faint stars and light clouds before him, he couldn't help but wonder what he had done after so many things. After so many perfect, tragic, unforgettable things.

   He was told to kill, to shut off any kind of possible emotions. He was meant to be dead.

   Of course, he didn't know how many times he was reminded by himself for it. But something was different, he realized. When everyone was running off, scared just by seeing his flamed eye- there was her calming blue, soothing away his own darkest fears at the right time. When there was nothing but cold air that stubbornly clung onto him at night- there was her warm, passionate embrace.

   And yet when everyone feared him, not even giving a _chance to understand him- there was her… standing at the other side, waiting, silently supporting him in her own way._

   What would it be like… without her? Would there still be someone who whispers the words he wanted to hear? Would there be someone who he can touch and feel and hold all the same?

   He didn't have the courage to think on anymore.

   Turning sideways to face the corridor instead of the moon, he wrapped himself mentally. He couldn't live through nights like this alone. He needed someone to tell him it was all right, to calm his fiery mind.

   "Don't you understand…?" he whispered harshly, not directing it to anyone. "I am standing here, now, because of you. Because of you, I found the reason in life again… _because of you_…"

   "I understand… I know how you think and _what you think exactly." A pair of frail arms surrounded his neck from behind just when he heard those words. His heart felt complete to an emotion lost so long ago. Closing his eyes, he was afraid to let the tears fall._

   "Tell me… what am I thinking now?" he croaked.

   "You are thinking… is this real?" as she said this, he turned around and met her eyes.

   She was alive, more than alive. She was beautiful. A small smile crept upon her pale face, even though the moonlight was dim, he could still make out her features.

   How could he _possibly_ forget?

   "You… you…"

   "Shhh…" Kaoru quieted and brought her hand up to his teary face. "I missed you."

   His lips trembled and he reached up to hold her arms. He found it hard to speak. She leaned in to his broad shoulders, head resting softly on his chest. "You're trembling, Kenshin." She whispered.

   The hitokiri buried his face in the base of her neck like a little boy, not speaking, just listening to her calm breathing. For a while neither of them spoke. Under the moonlight, on the wooden port they stood.

   "Your wound."

   Kaoru pulled away as Kenshin stared at her face intently. She reached out to grasp his hand in hers, and guided them softly inside the yukata she wore. Kenshin felt it. Under her right breast, a thin scar rested. He touched it lightly at first, then clasped the whole wound. Staring up into her clear azure eyes, he leaned in closer and slid her yukata down her right shoulder, before breathing hotly on her skin. Kaoru let out a soft breath as he kissed the scar; his arms pressed firmly on her back and pulled her against him.

   His lips grazed pass her wound and Kaoru lifted her head up against the sky, her hands grasping his flamed hair. He then tilted up to capture her lips with his passionately, searching for the fervor lost so long ago. He found them, when she asked him to take her inside.

   He lifted her up in a swift motion, and walked into the dark corridor as quiet as if it never happened. All you hear is a soft 'click' after he slid the paper door closed.

***

   Kaoru lifted the letter down and became quiet; turning sideways to see Kenshin's expressionless face and she wondered what he had in mind.

   "About the letter… what are you going to do?"

   His brows twisted into a thin frown. Kaoru knew he was feeling responsible again. "You know… wherever you go I'll always be by your side. That's the least I can do."

   Kenshin looked at her "Kaoru," he sat down in front of her and held her hands. "This time, I want to hear your voice. Tell me what you have in your mind, and we'll go anywhere you like… I don't want to force you."

   A warm wave flooded her heart as she smiled. "No, Kenshin…" she touched his face. "I am saying this because I wanted to. I am staying with you because I want to stay with you… haven't you noticed how I feel?"

   Kenshin was wordless for a long time; he bowed down his head and stared down at the floor, hiding the expression he wore that he was afraid to show. Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed, "Hasn't it always been like this?"

   "Yes… it has always been like this." He returned the embrace. "You always put me before yourself. Think more about your safety… if you're hurt…" he leaned more into her. "I'll be very exhausted."

   Kaoru smiled, "Look at what you just said, and you get more bruises than I do."

   "I would rather have my arms cut than seeing you hurt."

   The evening found them like that, giving each other replies back and forth over and over again. Kaoru then knew what the hitokiri had decided, and she wasn't planning against it. She had told him before, hadn't she? She would always be with him no matter what.

   "I can't be insensitive anymore. Many people had shed their lives because of me."

   A while later, she asked, "When are we leaving?"

   He straightened his body as determination filled his voice.

   "Tomorrow. I want this to end as fast as possible."

***

   Toki walked into the long corridor and knocked on the wooden attachment lightly. Evening came sooner than she expected, she thought inviting Battousai and Kamiya for desserts wouldn't be bad.

   "Battousai-san? Kamiya-san?" she questioned, but no reply came. She knocked again. "It's me, Toki."

   Silence.

   Carefully, she slid the paper door open and peeked inside. It was empty. Confusion etched upon her face as she ascended inside to take a better look. The futons were neatly done, all were clean as if they're never been slept on. Her eyes traveled around, but stopped when she noticed a note on the table.

   _Toki-san,_

_   I'm sorry for our abrupt departure, we cannot stay here. Troubles will come; we must keep our tracks hidden._

_   Kaoru and I cannot say how thankful we are, you've helped us so much. Someday somehow we will find a way to thank you._

_Battousai_

   "Find a way to thank me ne?" Toki laughed silently to herself. "How honored for me of him to say that." Placing the letter down, she watched as the sunlight lit up the room in a tranquil way. She thought maybe… she just saw Battousai and Kamiya smiling at each other beside the window.

   "Good luck." She closed her eyes and smiled.

***

   "How long is it going to take us, Kenshin?"

   "Maybe a week, or more. I can't say." The hitokiri paused as the couple stopped in the middle of the road. "This is the second time, isn't it?"

   "Nani?"

   "The second time we travel, but this time, we are facing our past. Not running away again." He showed her a sad smile and began walking once more.

   Treading beside Kenshin, Kaoru suddenly said something he wasn't expecting.

   "I'm so proud of you, Kenshin."

   Kenshin stopped his tracks and stared at her.

   "Truly, so much." A genuine smile crept upon her face as she met his eyes.

   Perhaps it was the smile on her face, or the words she spoke had the expressionless Battousai stutter. "L-let's just get going."

   Kaoru giggled in bewilderment, and she teased, "Wow is the fearsome Battousai blushing?"

   "I'm not blushing."

   "Yes you are! I know you're embarrassed… but it's okay, I forgive you." The amusement on her face was far more than his own. Kenshin looked away from her bright smile and sighed.

   "Do you always have to taunt me?"

   "Well maybe changing the expression on your face helps you relax. Doesn't it?"

   "Not really."

   Kaoru gave him a questioning look. "What does then?"

   "Maybe…" he looked deviously at Kaoru. "Oh I don't know."

   "Don't flatter yourself. Tell me!"

   Kenshin leaned into her and captured her lips in quick kiss. Kaoru had a light scowl on her face when he pulled away and said "Let's get going already. We haven't got much time."

   "Yeah sure Kenshin, I'm sure we've got plenty of time." She ran to him and locked his hand with her own, while leaning against his broad shoulder.

   To Tokyo.

**Minna****-san… *hides* this chapter was kind of short…hai…gomen nasai!! It's just that exams and even my birthday is coming up!! Jan 12^^ I tried my best for a quick update. And I finished this in like what, two hours? I promise the next chapter will be longer than this, of course.**

**Hope all of you haven't forgotten this piece!! I'm truly sorry for the slow update! And the voting showed that Kenshin and Kaoru are going back to ****Tokyo**** and deal with Katsura!! Well that will add a lot of chapters to this ficcie *hugs***

**Review so I know what you think!!**


End file.
